Mongrel
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: In which Dru is attacked, gets hypothermia, and, courtesty of our favourite djamphir, gets her shirt pulled off. Oh, and let's not forget our favourite djamphir calls a certain someone a mongrel. Now includes Christmas special and handcuffs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've been wanting to write another oneshot since I worte 'Eyes' so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I, very sadly, do not own Strange Angels.**

I should've known when I woke up that it would be a bad day.

For starters, I woke up to Benjamin doing that nervous tap on my door. Not that Get Out NOW, We Need To Move bang, but the Milady, If We're Late It Will Be Very Untraditional.

That tap really pisses me off. Especially when, by all rights, I should have still been sleeping.

"Whayawant?" I moaned, face stuck in my pillow.

"Milady, the meeting starts in half an hour. The Council has said it's important."

_Yeah, I bet they have._ Whatever, if it would get everybody off my back, I'd show. "Yeah, I'm coming." I called, slipping out of bed and grabbing my ensemble for the day- jeans and a t-shirt. Classy, I know.

The hot water of the shower, at least, was nice. It was probably the best part of my day. Now that's sad.

I stepped out when I was squeaky-clean and all that jazz, combing through the hair that had finally started to behave once I'd bloomed. Threw on my clothes and shoes, and exited my room to grumpily greet Benjamin.

Christophe was standing there too. He smiled at me, and I couldn't decide if it was his normal mocking, or something gentler. "Dru."

Oh crap… he was doing that thing where he went all gentle and his eyes smouldered, and he was all "Dru, fall for me!"

I really hate when he does that.

Gentler. It was definitely gentler.

_Dammit, Dru!_ _Focus!_ I hoped my cheeks weren't on fire. I could control that better now that I'd bloomed. "Morning." I grumbled.

Christophe kept his hand on my back during the walk to the Council room. It was sort of annoying, but also sort of… reassuring.

The only thing eventful about the meeting was that it was extremely _un_eventful. Important meeting my ass. The next time anyone says it's important, I'm ditching.

It got eventful after the meeting. Really freaking eventful.

Graves popped up at some point on the way back to my room- he'd gotten back a few weeks ago. And that instantly raised the tension in our merry group, and between the hate rolling in between him, Christophe, and Benjamin, I was about ready to strangle some poor soul.

"What's up, kiddo? Interesting meeting?" Graves piped up sarcastically. He knew the look on my face meant I was having a Crappy Morning.

I snorted. "Oh, yeah. Why don't you join us next time, Graves?"

Christophe's hand on my back stiffened. "Dru, that would be _very_ untraditional-"

"Oh, shut it suckboy." Graves snapped. "It's called _sarcasm._"

Christophe glared. "Watch your mouth, _mutt._"

I made a furious sound. "Will both of you just shut up? It's way too early for this, and I'm _sick_ of you two hating each other. I'm not asking you two to like each other, or even stop hating each other. Just don't do it openly, kay? I'm _sick_ of it."

That's when things really went downhill.

Nat came running up to us, gun out of its shoulder holster. "Get her somewhere safe." She ordered. "We're under attack."

Chris, Graves, Ben and Nat immediately formed a circle around me. "I can fight!" I protested. "I'm bloomed, I don't need all this protection!"

I was ignored. They herded me up the stairs, and we very nearly got to my room.

That's when the suckers showed up.

There was so _many_ of them. A few fell to their knees when they got too close to me, gasping and coughing up a thick black liquid. But most of them only changed colour slightly, not doing the whole 'Crap, this wasn't a good idea' bit before they die. This bunch was more resilient.

I was shoved against the wall and kept inside the little half-circle the group who had been arguing thirty seconds ago made around me. I reached into the pocket I'd sewn into the inside of my jacket and pulled out my gun, a capable .22, and pushed my way into their circle.

Each of them tried to push me back. I fought to stay where I was, and started firing shots at the suckers.

The next few moments are a blur.

The corridor was a mess of dark blood and gore. The Council was probably on their way, unless they got held up by another group of nosferat.

Nat gave a shrill scream from beside me. I whipped around just in time to see a group of suckers pick her up and start running. "Nat!" I cried. I sprinted after them. No way was I letting them get off with my only girlfriend.

What the hell? Why did they take her instead of going after me? But I knew that answer. They knew I'd follow, and they wanted to get me alone.

I knew it was a bad idea to follow them. But I was _not_ letting them get away with Nat.

"Dru! _Dru!_ _DRU!_" The desperate calls followed me down the hall, but I wasn't turning back.

I charged outside, and followed them into the woods. Nathalie had caught on that I was following, and was screaming at me to go back. _Not a chance, Nat._

Branches slapped at my face, and the cold air of first snow stung my bare arms. It hurt like hell, but I kept on going. They were _not_ taking Nat away from me.

I'm not sure where I lost them. I was in the trees good and deep by then, nothing but walls of leafless trees around me. "Nathalie!" I yelled. _"Nathalie!" _

Nothing but silence.

_Well, _damn_ Dru. You've done yourself in good this time. _

I started sprinting again, screaming Nat's name. I couldn't hear any snapping of sticks to signify footsteps, and the only breathing around was my own. A ways away I could hear rushing water. It was my only heading, and I followed it.

Suddenly I was teetering on the edge of the world. Well, no, not really. Just a bit of a drop, but it led into a river that did not look very welcoming.

_There._ There they were, across the river. I could just hear their footsteps, and I felt their presence- a terrible, hateful state of being that rasped against the inside of my head.

I'd have to jump the river.

I didn't give myself time to think about what an incredibly stupid idea that was. Every second I stopped to think was a second they got farther away from me.

I backed up a fair bit. I'd have to get plenty of momentum if I wanted to jump across this.

I took a deep breath. _One._

_Two._

_Three._

I ran, and I jumped.

And I fell about halfway through.

My momentum carried me a good distance, but the river was wide, and I could only make it so far. It was only thanks to my blooming that I'd made it as far as I had.

_Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit._

I plummeted through the air and landed with a freezing splash in the rapidly moving river. The current sucked me under.

I gasped at the stingingly cold water, which was a mistake. Water filled my lungs, and I coughed violently- still underwater.

I struggled my way to the top. I fought to stay above, but was pulled back under before I could clear all the water from my lungs. I somehow managed to get a breath in before I was submerged again.

I managed to keep my mouth closed this time. The current swept me along like a leaf, and the frigid water couldn't have been far above freezing. It was painfully cold, and my limbs were already going numb, making it nearly impossible to get to the top.

_Dammit Dru, keep going!_ But it was so hard to think…

_Damn you Dru, SWIM! _Dad's voice barked at me. Lord, I needed air. I gave it one last hurrah, and struggled with all the strength I could muster- which, really, wasn't very much.

I surfaced, and immediately started hacking up my lungs and trying to breathe at the same time. It didn't work that great, but it was better than being underwater.

"Dru! _Dru!_"

_I know that voice._ I thought shakily. _That's… Shanks. Yeah, Shanks. _

I knew Shanks saw me. I struggled to stay buoyant, so maybe there was a chance he could get me out. But it was just so hard, my whole body was painfully, freezingly numb, and I just didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"Dru!" Shanks yelled. He scrambled down the steep incline, and stretched out an arm to me. "Take my hand!"

I reached for it. Our fingertips touched, but I couldn't make my fingers grasp his.

I was swept under again, briefly. I popped up again, and Shanks took a careful step closer. If he fell in too, we were both screwed. He stretched out farther, and our hands brushed again.

He didn't wait a millisecond. He clamped his fingers around mine, and pulled me close enough he could get a grip on my arm. Put his back into it and hauled me out.

I huddled against him. _So… cold… _There was a part of me that was alarmed at how slow my thought process was, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Shanks frantically rubbed my arms. "You've really done it this time, Dru-girl. Come on, we've gotta get you warmed up before this hypothermia gets any worse." He pulled me up and slung me over his shoulders. Started running, and I bounced up and down like a rubber ball.

"N-N-Nat?" I stuttered out.

"Fine." He answered. "Showed those suckers whose boss. C'mon Drusy-girl, keep talking to me."

But I really didn't want to. I wanted to be warm, and I wanted to go to sleep. _So tired…_

"Dru!" He barked. "Don't you dare pass out on me! C'mon, girl, _talk!_"

A part of me knew he was right. So I started saying something in a slow, sleepy voice. Maybe I was talking about the weather, or maybe I was talking about how I really, _really_ wanted to go to sleep, so damn him for making me stay awake.

I'm not sure how long it was before we got back inside. The warmth stung just as badly as the cold, and I made a hurt little sound. "I got her!" Shanks cried. "I got her!" He took me off of his shoulders and held me bridal style. He had to be _freezing._ I'd soaked his shirt, and it was the beginning of winter out there.

I crowd of people swarmed us. There was a flurry of commotion, and I was handed off to several different people. I remember saying _I'm fine, I'm fine _in a breathy voice- or trying to, anyways. My tongue wouldn't work for me, and I couldn't make my teeth stop chattering.

I think I passed out for a couple minutes. I can recall a buzzing in my ears, and then everything just faded away, and I was left in a space where I really couldn't feel anything. Not even the cold.

The next thing I remember, I'd woken up in my bed, tucked under countless blankets, and left only in my t-shirt and underwear. _Where'd my clothes go?_ I wondered briefly.

I could feel all the cold again. I whimpered. What I'd give to be warm…

"Dru. Hey, Dru. Look at me."

I made my eyes focus. Graves. That was Graves kneeling in front of me, rubbing my arms and legs in a panicked effort to warm me up. He saw I was looking at him, and sagged in relief. "I need you to stay awake, okay Dru? You can't go to sleep again. You've got to stay awake, okay? I need you to."

I coughed more in response, and was vaguely surprised I didn't choke up blood. "G-Gr-Graves."

"That's me." He said brightly. "The one and only."

"Here." A voice said. "I've got some hot water bottles, they'll do some good." Dibs stepped into my line of vision, and put the precious bottles on the blankets on top of me. Even with all the blankets in between, the warmth of the bottles still felt searing to me.

There was the sound of the door opening again. "Dru."

Christophe knelt in front of me, casually pushing Graves out of the way. "Dru, _milna._ Look at me, little bird."

I forced my eyes to focus again, this time on Christophe. "C-C-Chr-" I couldn't get my lips to shape the name.

His blue eyes softened. "I'm right here, _kochana._ In fact…" He gave me an appraising look, before crawling under the covers with me.

Graves rocked back. "Get out." He said flatly.

"Why?" Christophe shot back. "So my little bird can freeze to death? Swallow your jealousy, dog. This battle isn't worth it."

I had the feeling I should protest, but Christophe was always so _warm._ I put arms around him and wrapped my legs around his. His heat soaked through his clothes, saturating into me.

Christophe ran his hands all over my body. "Hush, my dear. I'll get you warm again."

Graves growled. "Back off, _Gogol._"

Christophe stiffened, then smirked slightly. Without responding, his hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and started pulling up.

"H-h-h-_hey._" I stammered. "S-s-stop it."

"You need the body heat. Don't argue, Dru. Not now."

He pulled my shirt up and over my head, and tossed the sopping wet garment onto the floor- just beside Graves.

That was too much for Graves. "Leave her the fuck alone." His tone thrummed with loup-garou dominance, and he could have possibly put some more _damn you_ into his voice. If he really tried.

But Christophe wasn't done yet.

He quickly made a graceful movement, and then his shirt was on the floor, too. He put both his arms around my waist and pulled me right up to him.

"_Hey._" Graves stood up made a move towards Christophe.

"Stay calm, mongrel. Everyone knows you wish it was you in my place, but she prefers me better."

Graves growled again. "Get. Away. From. Her."

"St-_stop it._" I stuttered out. "Just qu-quit i-i-it."

Dibs was the smart one. He got up and walked out.

Then it hit me.

Christophe had just taken off my shirt. And _his_ shirt. And he was freaking warm.

So I snuggled into him. His spicy apple pie scent filled my nose, and I tucked my nose into the indent in his collarbone.

Okay, so it probably wasn't the best thing to do with Graves right there. But Chris was warm, and I was fucking freezing.

The next thing I heard was Graves slamming the door on his way out.

I tried to turn around and look, but Christophe held me. "Let him go." He whispered. "Just let me think I'm the one you want."

What was I supposed to say to that? Especially when I was starting to think that he _was_ the one I wanted, even if he was… well, infuriating.

So I just curled into him, and fell asleep in his arms.

**Soooooo... how'd ya like it? I would very much appreciate it if you told me ;) It's not that hard. Just press that happy little review button...**


	2. Team?

**Heeeeey! I know I said it was a one-shot, but you all wanted another chapter, and I couldn't let this idea go! So I present to you, the second chapter of Mongrel!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nuddin. I don't even own anything I've bought this month, as everything I've bought are Christmas gifts.**

My waking up sucked even more then the day before.

For starters, I felt crappy. No, not crappy. I felt Really Damn Shitty. My head felt like I'd drank too much, my stomach felt sea sick, my bones ached like they'd all gotten their metaphorical wisdom teeth pulled, and the rest of me felt like every other non-cliché I can come up with.

But at least I wasn't cold.

I realized then that I was holding something hard and warm. I opened my eyes and saw with a jolt that it was Christophe.

I blushed like a tomato and tried to move away. I blushed even harder when I realized he was shirtless, and all I had on was a bra and underwear. _Whoa, Dru. What the hell did you drink last night?_

Then I remembered the whole river incident, and it came rushing back to me. I almost groaned- that had _not_ been fun.

Christophe held me still. "Good morning, Dru." He said in a pleasant voice. "Excuse me while I put the dog out."

I twisted around in his arms. Graves stood in the doorway, green eyes lasering past me and burning into Christophe. The door was swinging like he'd pushed it hard. "Did you touch her?" He demanded furiously.

My mind grasped what he meant. "Graves, no-"

Christophe cut me off. "That's none of your business, _loup-garou._ Now leave before I make you."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Gravessnapped in a bitingly sarcastic tone. "_Did you touch her?_"

I decided it was way too early for this crap. "If he did, I was unconscious and I'm going to kick his ass." I piped up. "You didn't, did you?" Christophe shook his head.

"I'll only touch you like that if you're willing." He said in a serious tone. "I promise, _kochana._"

I nodded. "There. See? He didn't touch me. Now both of you get out so I can get dressed." I said with a lot more finality then I was feeling. I just wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep until I felt better. "Achoo!"

Okay, so the sneeze threw off my imperiousness. I groaned. "Get out, or I swear I will make both of you sick. _Dehors!_"

Graves seemed to calm down. "Guess I'd better get out. You're using French."

"Damn straight." I grumbled. "That includes you –Achoo! - mister!" I shoved Christophe out of bed. He smirked and pulled his shirt on while I tried not to miss the feeling of a warm person holding me.

I buried my head in the pillow. Ugh, my hair had made it wet. I made a shoo-fly motion with my hand, and only looked up when the door closed behind them.

I was so _sick_ of their arguing. Had they ever heard of unspoken loathing? I wasn't asking them to like each other. I just wanted them to _stop arguing._

I sneezed again, and decided to wear something comfy and warm. And a hot shower was definitely in order.

Once again, the hot water was probably the best part of my day. Is that pathetic or what?

I got out and changed into fuzzy sweats and a T-Shirt. Grabbed an over-sized flannel of Graves and slung it overtop. It smelled of cigarette smoke, clean male, and the moonlight-on-grass tang that all wulfen have.

I lay down in bed and pulled my covers up. My fingers suddenly itched with the urge to draw something, to create. All the sucker attacks lately were getting old fast, and I was tired of destroying lives. Even undead ones.

I reached over and grabbed my sketchbook from the nightstand. I always kept a pencil tucked into its coils, and I pulled it out as I opened it up.

It was a different book then the one I'd had moving around with Dad. That one was still packed in the blue truck, which was packed away itself in some pound who-knows-where.

I flipped through the off-white pages. First there was a still life of Mom's locket. I'd done my best to get every gilded detail perfect, to capture the shine on the polished metal.

After that was a drawing of Nat, grinning her sarcastic half smile, sleek head tilted at that cat-like angle. Huh. Ironic.

Then there was the drawing of Christophe, with that look he sometimes got when he looked at me, really _looked_, and saw past the tough ass exterior I put up, and saw _me._

Saw Dru.

I'd spent a particularly long time on this one. I wanted to get all the highlights in his hair just right, and the shading on his cheeks had to be exact. I didn't normally colour my drawings, but for this I spent time on colouring just his eyes. I'd used five different shades of blue.

Then there was the drawing of Graves, wearing that grin I like best on him. The one where he wasn't putting up his guard, but the one where he was open and enjoying the moment, and his whole face was sunny and bright.

I'd spent a long time on that one, too. I wanted to get every eyelash right, and his hair had to fall just like it did in real life.

There was a few more. One of Shanks and Dibs, one of Dad and Gran.

My fingers told me what they wanted to draw.

_"We're going to play the game, Dru." _

The thought hurt, but I knew that scene was I wanted to draw. Mom's face leaning over me, eyes big as the moon, and long dark hair falling into my face.

My fingers started roughing in the shapes while my mind was still focused on the memory. I replayed it countless times as I added details, then shading.

It was a couple hours or so before I finished. I took a look at it, and decided it wasn't half bad. Then, however, my day took a turn for the worse.

_Oh crap._

My stomach revolted against me. I barely made it to the toilet before puking my guts up.

"Dru?" There was a pounding at my door. "_Dru!_"

_Why do these people always over react? _It got really annoying. I recognized the voice as Benjamin, and realized I was gagging. "I'm fine!" I tried to yell, but it didn't work. I couldn't get the words out of my throat.

My door opened, and I remembered that I'd never gotten up afterGravesand Christophe had left to lock it. Benjamin swept in, and entered the bathroom immediately. He muttered something, and then knelt awkwardly down beside me. Something told me nobody had ever told him what to do in this situation. He held my hair back for me and patted my back.

I finished coughing up my guts, and sat back with a groan. That river incident really had not done me any good. I slowly got up on shaky legs took a step to the sink, rinsing off my face and mouth. Vomit is _so_ not crème brulee.

"Mila- Dru?" Benjamin started. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Well, at least he hadn't asked if I was alright. The answer to _that_ was pretty obvious. I spit out the water and thought of something. "I want meds." I stated. "I don't care what. Give me marijuana if that's all there is. Don't they use that for medical purposes anyways? Whatever. Just get me something that will make me feel better."

Benjamin nodded. "Going after the wulfen girl wasn't a smart move, Milady. You could've gotten yourself killed. You nearly _did._ And now you're sick."

I wasn't in the mood for this. "She's my friend." I said simply. I couldn't find it in me to be angry with the callous way he talked about her. "I'd do it again."

He didn't seem to know quite what to say to that. "Right. Well. Are you okay by yourself?"

"She won't be by herself." Nat strode into my room. There were shadows of bruising on her face, but that was all. The wulfen heal quickly. "Hey Dru. Thanks for the save last night. But if you ever do that again, _I will murder you._"

I grinned weakly. Ugh, I hate being sick. "And I would be your personal poltergeist. You feeling okay?"

Nat nodded. "Showed those suckers who they were dealing with." She gave me a once-over. "You look like shit. Get in bed girly."

I made a move to salute her, but dizziness made me stumble. Benjamin darted forward before I could fall and caught me by the arms. He put me back on my feet gently, and made sure I was upright before letting go. "Take care of her, Skyrunner. If she dies, Reynard will have both our heads."

Nat snorted. "Way to look on the bright side, Benjy. And don't discount Graves. He just might do worse than Reynard."

You know the whole Team Edward or Team Jacob thing? Nathalie was definitely Team Graves. She was quick to get the two of us alone, and would always drop hints about the two of us. "C'mon Drusy." She put an arm around my shoulders as Benjamin went around us to find some meds.

I walked over to the bed as my headache spiked. I groaned and dropped down heavily. "Shoot me now."

Nathalie laughed. "Not a chance. Then who would I have to play match maker with?"

I huffed. "Or you could just stay out of my pitiful love life."

"'Pitiful?'" She quoted me. "You could get any boy in this Schola, Dru. You're _svetocha._ Do you not realize what that means?"

_Yeah, I get what it means Nat._ It meant constantly being chased, it meant being treated like glass, and it meant being something that wasn't human. Something that drank blood and went bump in the night.

Something Dad would've hunted.

That thought hurt, and I pushed it out of my mind. I was getting good at that, forcing the unpleasant thoughts out. I had a lot of practice.

It was that moment that there was a scuffle outside my door, shifting weight and low, angry voices. Nat rolled her eyes and swung the door open. "Get outta here! Dru is sick, and she don't need you two bumbling idiots arguing like congressmen outside her bedroom." She snapped, irritation making her grammar bad.

Well, if I hadn't known who it was before, I did now. I could only think of two people Nathalie would call 'bumbling congressmen idiots.' Even if she was Team Graves, she got fed up with him pretty quickly.

"Stand aside, Skyrunner." Christophe said. "Let me see her."

"Back off, you arrogant bastard."Graves growled. "She doesn't want to see you."

I flare of anger rose up in me. Since when did he know what I wanted? And since when did Christophe get to tell Nat to stand aside? "Actually, I don't want to see either of you two assholes. _Go away._"

Nathalie outright laughed. "You hear that? She don't want to see either of you. Now shoo, fly."

She shoved the door closed in their faces, and quickly slid the locks home. She turned around with a satisfied grin. "There. Now they won't be bothering us."

"Lock the window too." I advised. "Christophe likes to sneak in if he can."

"That's creepy." Nat stated as she did just that.

I snorted. "Kinda."

"No, not kinda. That's really creepy."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." I decided. "Wake me up when Benjamin gets back with the medicine. He is the only one allowed in. Other than you. And if those two are still there, stick Ben on them. I'm not in the mood for their crap."

Nat just nodded. "No problem." She settled down in one of the over stuffed chairs and snagged a book off my shelves. I fell asleep thinking how great it was to have a friend like her.

**So, that was the second chapter of Mongrel! No one got called a mongrel this time, though. I figured we'd had enough C vs G last chapter, so I only put a bit in this time. I wanted to put in something about friendship, because I HAVE THE BEST FREAKING FRIENDS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. Jaymie and Faith, that means YOU. And all my other friends, although I know you'll never read this. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Soooooooo... didja like it? You could let me know in a nice review...**


	3. Stupid Kyle

**Hey! Sorry about the ait. And I know I'm late for Christmas, but I couldn't resist this idea! And keep your eyes peeled for a Christophe quote. He uses the same words that he does in Reckoning somewhere in this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love you guys for reviewing!**

"Don't make me do this." I groaned in complaint. "Please. I'm begging you."

Nathalie shook her head and held the dress out to me. "Christophe reserved an entire room in one of the swankiest restaurants in New York just for this party. You _will_ wear a dress."

As much as I didn't want to wear the dress Nat was stubbornly refusing to put away, I knew she had a point. Christophe had organized a Christmas party for us at some fancy-pants place, and said I could invite whoever I wanted. He must have known when he said that that I would invite Graves, but he didn't expect me to also invite Nathalie, Shanks, and Dibs. Well, too bad for him.

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. "Fine." I mumbled.

I couldn't even pull the sick card. It had been a month, and I was over that stupid sickness.

Nat grinned. "I knew you'd crack. Here you go!" She thrust the dress at me and shoved me into my room's bathroom to change.

I reluctantly shed my clothes and replaced them with the dark red dress. Even I couldn't deny that Nat knew how to dress up. The cut was just right, and the colour complimented my skin.

I stepped out and glared playfully at Nat. "I hope you're happy."

She grinned. "I am. But we're not done yet."

I stared at her. "What?"

She smiled deviously. "Make up!"

My shoulders drooped. I knew I couldn't stop her, but I tried anyways. "I'm already in the dress. Don't push your luck."

Nat just grinned. "C'mon Drusy. Let me have my fun." Pushing me into the bathroom, she sat me down on the lip of the tub. Examined me for a second, then opened one of the drawers. She'd managed to make me at least get some make up. Nat took out a froofy looking brush, and told me to close my eyes. I did, and she promptly attacked me with it, feathering it all over my face.

I made 'phhhh' sound. "Get that out of my face!"

Nathalie just laughed. "Be quiet and let me work my magic. We'll be done before you know it."

I huffed, but sat still and let her continue. It turned out that she was right. Nat finished quickly, and I gratefully got away from the brushes as soon as she was done. I examined myself in the mirror critically. "Even I have to admit Nat, you do good with these beauty type things."

Grinning a deadly smile, she flipped her hair dramatically. "I know."

I snorted. Nat was already dressed in a killer purple dress and ready to go. You couldn't even see the gun strapped on to her thigh. She linked an arm through mine and pulled me towards the door. "I'm tempted to sing 'We're Off to See the Wizard.'" She remarked.

"Please don't."

"Don't worry. I won't." Nat swung the door open and paraded us out. The guys were already waiting out there, and I must say, they looked pretty sharp. Dibs and Shanks had gone with classic tuxes with only one or two buttons done up.

Then, of course, there was the two that _really_ caught my eye.

Graves plain out refused to wear a tux. He wore instead a pair of dark jeans and a dark green dress shirt, with the typical Goth coat over top.

And of course I can't forget Christophe. He wore a tux that had to have been tailored, undone over a white dress shirt and a loose tie.

So in short, they both looked really good.

Nat handed me a black jacket. I took it and shrugged in to it, pretending not to see both Graves and Christophe make a move to help me. "We ready to go?"

"Yep." Shanks nodded. "Move out troops!"

Rolling our eyes, Nat and I fell into line behind him. The car was waiting for us outside- at least it wasn't a limo. I hadn't been sure Christophe wouldn't order one, but to my relief it turned out he hadn't.

The restaurant was pretty swank. I nearly asked if we could afford this, then realized it was Christophe we were talking about. Was there anything he _couldn't_ afford if he really wanted to?

The maître-de led us to a table with a sign that read 'Reserved' in cursive. This whole place just seemed to be racking up the fancy-points. "Your waiter will be along shortly." She said in a bored voice.

I settled into a seat, and somehow ended up with Graves on one side of me and Christophe on the other._ Joy to the whole fucking world. _Out of the corner of my eye I could see both of them move to get my coat, so I took it off before either of them could.

True to the girl's word, our waiter arrived quickly. "I'm Kyle and I'll be your waiter for tonight." The teenage guy said in a monotone. Everything about him seemed bored until he caught sight of Nat and I. He perked right up at that.

The boys noticed. Dibs settled for looking quietly amused, while Graves, Christophe, and Shanks glared the crap out of the kid. Shanks kinda had a thing for Nat.

The kid –Kyle- was either brave or stupid. I'm going with stupid. He didn't back down. "What can I get you girls to drink tonight?"

Definitely stupid.

Both Nathalie and I glared at him too, now. "Please don't say Diet Coke." Christophe murmured in my ear. "I know you like it, but it ruins the palate."

I sighed. "What do _you_ suggest then, Mister Let's-Kill-Dru's-Parade?"

He smirked, then said some sort of beverage that I would bet was alcoholic to the waiter. Nat placed her order next in a stone cold voice, and was followed by the rest of our company.

Kyle walked away, disappointed that we hadn't returned his less-than-pitiful flirting. Graves turned to me. "Can I tape you if you get drunk?"

"You're never gonna get the chance. Besides, I could still shoot your block off even if I was drunk."

Graves gave a half-smile. "You could try."

"She'd succeed." Christophe put his two cents in.

Graves glared. "No one asked you, suck-boy."

I made a frustrated sound. "It's Christmas. Do you know what that means?" I questioned. Both just looked at me. "It _means,_" I continued. "That you two are going to get along if I have to handcuff you guys together until you do."

"You wouldn't dare." Graves scoffed.

"You want to bet?"

Shanks snorted. "Don't motivate her. She will." Dibs nodded in agreement.

The kid returned with our drinks. He put Nat's down first, and then mine. His arm brushed mine, and I was certain he didn't do that accidentally. I jerked away. "I wouldn't mind being hand-cuffed to you." He whispered in my ear.

I jolted like I'd been stung. I nearly slapped him, before realizing my slap would probably leave a bruise. And thanks to the superior hearing of my friends, everyone at the table had heard.

"You are going to leave her alone from now on." That was Christophe, deadly calm.

The kid swallowed. Under the razing glares of the whole table he lost his bravado.

Well, not quite.

"Says who?" He challenged.

"Says me." Both Graves and I said at the same time. We shared a look. It was the _I'm going to kill this sonovabitch _look.

This time he backed off. "Whatever. What do you want to eat?"

In icy voices, we went around the table and placed our orders. He walked away with a backwards glance.

I looked at Graves and realized his eyes were burning. Knowing that I didn't want to talk to him when he was like this, I glanced at Christophe to see the same thing. I was getting sick of these testosterone fuelled idiots. I looked instead to Nat, who sat across from me.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do?" She sighed. "Boys. So easily aggravated."

"Hey!" Shanks stepped up. "I take offense!"

"Point proven." She said in a wry voice to me.

I snorted. "Amen, sister."

The next half-hour or so passed in conversation. If Christophe was uncomfortable being the only _djamphir _he didn't let it show. But he wasn't the only one, was he? There was me too.

The inhumane me that drank blood and went bump in the night.

I pushed that thought aside. I was here to have fun.

Kyle came back with a couple trays. He started setting the food down in front of us, silently this time. He walked away without a word.

The food was good, and so was whatever drink Christophe had ordered me. It had the distinctive taste of alcohol, and I wondered how he'd managed to get a minor a drink. 'Course, he was technically a minor too.

Technically.

We spent a couple hours or so just hanging out. It was… nice. Not having to worry about getting my head taken off the painful way, I mean. Is there a way that doesn't hurt? I don't want to find out.

We didn't leave a tip on the table when we left. None of us liked the kid.

The same car drove us back to the Prima. I hoped it hadn't had to wait for us.

Nat offered to walk with me back up to my room. I shook my head. "Want to go for a walk first?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I led the way for the two of us through the Schola halls. The others had left, so it was just me and Nat. "Where we going?"

"You'll see." I grinned. I had an idea.

She eyed me warily. "Are you going to make a run for it? You're not allowed to do that without me."

I snorted. "Nope." I stopped in front of the door. We'd reached where I wanted to be.

"The armoury?" Nat raised an eyebrow. "Why are we here?"

"Because I got an idea. Those two boys are going to get along if I have to handcuff them together until they do."

Nathalie looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you seriously going to handcuff them?"

I grinned. "Yep."

She laughed. "There's a reason we're friends Drusy."

I stepped into the large room and started looking around. It wasn't long before I found a pair. I grabbed them and the key, and started heading back up to my room with Nat, a deadly grin on my face.

_You two are going down._

**So, whaddiya think? Next chapter: Dru handcuffs them together XD I was seriously going to make this the last chapter, but then inspiration hit me. And of course, they're going to want their revenge. ;););) Remember: Christophe Quote! First person to get it gets the next chapter dedicated to them! (And the only way to do that is in a review!)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! 7:03... Four hours and fifty seven minutes left of 2011...**


	4. Crown?

**Okay guys, I need your opinion on something! For the end of the story, does Dru stay single, end up with Christophe or Graves, or perhaps even... SHANKS? Haha, I put a little Shanks/Dru bonding in here and now I'm thinking of them as a couple. Let me know what you think! (BTW, I've incorporated an Aladdin quote in here! Disney movie, I mean. See if you can spot it!)**

**Congratulations to awesome4evah, the first to guess the Christophe quote! Here's your chapter! (The quote was "Ruins the palate" which as stated by KittyCat571, is also used in a fancy restaraunt.)**

"Hey Dru." Nat greeted, smiling deviously as I walked out of my room, ready to do me some handcuffing. She, of course, knew exactly what I was planning today.

I grinned back at her, and ignored the confused looks of the guys around us. "What are you two planning?" Shanks asked warily. None of these guys were stupid. They knew something was up.

Nathalie and I exchanged looks. "Why nothing, Shanks. What makes you suggest that?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice. She eyed the black bag I had slung over my shoulder. "You got the goods?"

"Are you on crack or something?" Graves inquired.

I shook my head. "I've got 'em. And no, this is _way_ more fun than crack."

Nathalie smirked, while Graves, Shanks, and Dibs settled for looking confused. Christophe, of course, was effortlessly business-like. As was customary, as soon as I started walking down the hall to head to the caf for breakfast, Graves and Christophe each claimed a side of me. Today however, the irritation didn't come. I simply kept the smirk off my face, and thought of how much fun this would be.

I needed a way to get their wrists closer together. Handcuffs don't exactly stretch.

A plan formed in my head. Excellent.

I took another couple steps and then 'tripped.' As I thought would happen, both Christophe and Graves reached down to stop me from hitting the floor. Without wasting any time, I snatched the handcuffs from the bag, and fastened one end around Graves's caramel wrist, the other around Christophe's.

They pulled up, looking shocked. "Dru, what the hell?" Graves demanded.

The others were killing themselves laughing. I grinned largely as I looked at the two of them. "You two are going to get along if I have to handcuff you together until you do."

They stared at me as looks of horror crossed their faces. "You don't mean-" Christophe began.

"I am _not_ spending a single minute handcuffed to this asshole!" Graves interrupted. "I refuse!"

Christophe snorted. "If you think _you_ have it bad, mongrel-"

"See? This is exactly what I mean!" I cried. "If I have to keep you two together for a week, I will."

They were both pulling harshly on the short length of chain that kept them together. "Take this thing off!" Graves cried.

I shook my head. "What fun would that be? You two will get out when I say you can."

"Where's the key, Dru?" Christophe asked. I could hear the restrained annoyance in his voice. Good.

I smirked, and pulled on the thin silver chain around my neck. I'd strung the key onto it and hidden it under my shirt. "Right here." Before either of them could say anything, I tucked it back under my shirt. "So I wouldn't recommend going after it."

They both eyed the outline of it beneath my shirt. At least, it had _better_ have been the key. "C'mon Dru." Graves pleaded. "You're not serious, right?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly serious. Now I've got classes. Buh-bye!"

I walked away, and Nat, Shanks, and Dibs caught up with me, laughing. "Dru, I just might love you." Shanks said.

I grinned. "I knew it. Are you ready to ride off into the sunset Shanks?"

Shanks laughed and scooped me up into his arms. I let out a surprised sound and wound my arms around his neck. "Put me down!"

Shanks set off at a long-legged run towards the caf. "Come, my princess!" He hollered as we burst through the doors. The cafeteria was pretty busy, so we had many pairs of wide eyes on us as Shanks continued carrying me towards our usual table.

Nat and Dibs came up behind us. "This is going to start so much gossip." She commented in an off-hand voice.

Shanks snorted. "Let them think what they want. I don't give a flying fuck, and neither does Dru." He set me down in my blue plastic chair, then gave me a look. "You don't, do you? 'Cause I could set the record straight if you want."

I shook my head. "I don't care what they think. They could think we're running away together to get married in Hawaii if they want." My chair was facing the doors, so I was waiting to see if Christophe and Graves would barge through and demand I un-handcuff them. After a few minutes and they didn't, I figured they didn't want the entire population of the Schola to see the two of them handcuffed.

I smirked and leaned back in my chair. Nat caught my eye and grinned. "How long do you think we have before they kill each other?"

I shrugged. "I'll intervene before then. The point of this is to make them get along, not brutally slaughter each other."

Shanks snorted. "You think that's going to work? Let me tell you Dru, there ain't nothing that's gonna make 'em like each other. Even if they decide who gets-" He broke off at my withering look, muttering something I didn't catch. "There's still the whole _djamphir_ and wulfen thing. It's just not going to work."

I didn't feel like letting that comment go. "No one _gets _me. I am not a prize to be won! And if people continue to treat me like I am, I'm going to fucking shoot them!"

Shanks shrunk back. "I didn't mean anything by it, Drusy. Slip of the tongue."

I sighed. "I'm not mad at _you._ Well, maybe a little ticked. I'm just pissed at those two." I grinned. "Hence the handcuffs."

Shanks snorted. "As I said before, I think I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "'Course you do. I want breakfast." I decided. I stood up and made my way to the line. Grabbed a tray and selected waffles and fruit. I avoided the strawberries. I _hate_ those things.

I sat back down in between Nat and Dibs and promptly began devouring my breakfast. What? I'm a teenage girl. We're _supposed _to eat like hell. And don't you let any assholes tell you different.

Classes that day were boring. When aren't they?

It was after classes that I was once again pissed off.

I headed up to my room, accompanied by Nat and Shanks. Just before we rounded the corner, two voices floated towards us. I froze as I heard the words.

"Leave her alone, mutt. She belongs to me."

"You think she wants you? Back the fuck off. She's mine."

I sucked in a breath. That was Christophe and Graves. And they were talking about me.

Claiming me.

Nat and Shanks had heard them too. Nat's mouth actually dropped open a little in surprise.

So they each thought I was _theirs, _did they? Well screw that. Those bastards could go fuck themselves all the way to Timbuktu, but I'd be damned if I let them out of the handcuffs now.

I spun on my heel. I didn't want to see either of them.

Shanks and Nathalie quickly followed suit. None of us said anything. They could tell that I was Royally Pissed. In fact, I was so Royally Pissed that I probably should've been wearing a freaking crown and shouting off-with-your-head orders. Maybe I to a certain green-eyed _loup-garou _and blue-eyed _djamphir._

Assholes.

"I want a crown." I stated.

Shanks looked at me. "_What?"_

"I want a crown." I repeated. "Wait. Can I give decapitation orders without a crown?"

Thankfully, they both knew I was kidding. Well... that's what they thought. Nat snorted and Shanks shook his head. "I think you need to find a better outlet for your anger."

"Killjoy."

Nat interrupted us, smiling like she knew something I didn't. "What's our revenge angle, Dru?"

"Leave them in there for as long as I fucking want to." I answered immediately. "And I refuse to speak to either of them."

"That's not enough!" Nat cried. "We need something more."

I considered. Why not? "Sure. Let's break out the big guns."

"And what does that mean?" Shanks wanted to know.

I grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

**Okay guys, now you come in! What does Dru do for revenge? And I need your opinion on Dru's relationship status so I can start building up on it. I don't want to bring an OC into the picture.**

**I've decided we're going to have chapterly (?) quote contests! I'll put a quote (From SA or not) and the first person to guess it gets to put a request in for the next chapter, which I will incorporate. This chapter's quote is from the Disney movie Aladdin! Hint: It's said by Dru.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! (And yes, that was a thinly disguised attempt to get you to review. ;) )**


	5. Little Bunny Foo Foo

**Hello lovely readers- and even better, my wonderful reviewers! (Is that a word? It is now.) No one got the 'Aladdin' quote last chapter, but I guess it wasn't that obvious. It was when Dru was getting kinda mad at Shanks and said: "I am not a prize to be won!" It's said by Jasmine in the Disney movie. (Yeah, I watch Disney movies. Bite me. ;) )**

**I'm on a Disney kick, so there are two quotes from 'Tangled' in this chapter! Keep your eyes peeled and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You have no idea how much I wish I owned Strange Angels. I would've explained the history between Hiro and Christophe, and Christophe and Ash.**

"Dru, I'm begging you, _kochana._ Let us _out._"

I glared icily at Christophe and shook my head, striding quickly towards my room. It had been another few hours since I'd handcuffed them, and neither was taking it very well. I'd already had to break up two near fights and administer a few well-deserved smacks.

Oh yeah. _That_ had sure been fun.

"For fuck's sake, Dru! I want out!" Graves wasn't quite as classy as Christophe with his words. I glowered at him just as hard as I had at Christophe. I had in no way forgiven either of them for what I'd overheard.

Graves looked confused. "What did I do to piss you off so bad?"

Nat was walking beside me. "Shut the hell up Graves. She's going to decapitate you. Well, once I get her a crown, that is."

This didn't help Graves's confusion. "I'm sorry for whatever it was. Can you _please_ just let us out? I'm so sick of Gogol here."

Just like throwing my shirt at Graves's feet that night of the river had been too much for Graves, the Gogol comment was too much for Christophe. "Watch your mouth, flea bag." He hissed in what had to be the scariest tone I'd ever heard him use.

"Whoa!" I interrupted. "Both of you can just calm right on down_. _I'm not letting you out until you get along and that is _final._"

Shanks was on my other side. "I don't think that's happening, Drusy. But I'm all for leaving 'em in there."

Graves tried to throw up his hands, but could only throw up one. "Why are you conspiring against me? What did I do to you?"

Shanks just shook his head. "It's rather amusing to see you two like this. And besides, Dru's pissed with rightful reasons."

"Robert." That was Christophe, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What have we done to offend Dru?"

It was always weird when Christophe used Shanks's first name. Shanks shrugged, and I interrupted. "Figure it out." I spat out icily.

They were taken by surprise by such open hostility. Well, that was okay by me. I'd been taken by surprise when they fucking _claimed_ me. They both looked like they were going to ask why the hell I was being like this, so I turned away from them and faced Nat and Shanks. "Guys, I want a castle."

Shanks snorted and Nat nodded knowingly. "I agree. It'll go with your crown."

I shrugged. "If I'm going to have a crown, I want a castle too."

"Dru, I will freaking buy you a huge-ass crown from Tiffany's if you let us out." Graves pleaded. He trailed off at my withering look.

"You two can get out when you figure out what the hell you did. Clear?" I stalked off without another word. They hurried to catch up with me.

"Dru, _milna._ Be calm. What have we done to-?"

"Piss her the fuck off?" Nat interrupted wryly. "I believe she's already told you. Figure it out. Now shoo!" In an unexpected movement she shoved the boys back. Neither of them fell, but they stumbled back a couple steps. Taking advantage of that, Nat whisked Shanks and I into my room and firmly locked the door. The boys muttered outside my door in what sounded like an argument, but didn't try to get in.

"They're like rubber ducks." I muttered. "They just don't shut up."

"Are you going to fill them in on why you're pissed?" Nat asked. "I mean, they're annoying as hell, but they're friends. You have to forgive them at some point."

Friends. Somehow, I didn't classify them as that. They were something different. I considered briefly. "Well, I do like ducklings."

"Yay!" Shanks squealed in an extremely sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I like ducklings doesn't mean they get a get out of jail free card. They can just go stick their egos where the sun don't-"

There was a tap at the window. I whirled around, startled. Hanging by their hands off the lip of the roof were Graves and Christophe, looking for once in their lives, extremely awkward.

I felt a surge of annoyance as well as amusement. I honestly never thought I'd see this sight. Fighting back the urge to leave them hanging out there, I crossed over and opened the window. They clambered in while I Glared Angrily. "Do I have to go all Little Bunny Foo Foo on your asses?"

They stood up and looked at me blankly. "I take it you're not familiar with Little Bunny Foo Foo?" I inquired. With their confused looks as a sign of 'No,' I continued with the children's rhyme in a sing-song voice. "Little Bunny Foo Foo hopping through the forest, picking up the field mice and bashing 'em on the head!"

Nat laughed loudly, and Shanks gave his facetious snort. "'Atta girl, Drusy. Threaten them with Bunny Foo Foo."

Christophe and Graves continued to look bewildered, so I explained further. "_I_ am Bunny Foo Foo. _You_ are the field mice I bash on the head."

"I think it was a mistake to give you alcohol last night, Dru." Christophe said after a pause. "Now let us out _moja ksiezniczko. _Right now would be appreciated."

I ignored him and continued with Little Bunny Foo Foo. "And along came the Good Fairy. And she said, 'Little Bunny Foo Foo I don't want to see you picking up the field mice and bashing 'em on the head! I'll give you three chances!'"

"How the hell do you know this Dru?" Nat questioned through her bell-like laughter.

A lash of hot pain whipped me. I didn't want to say how it had been Mom who used to sing this to me back Before, so I just shrugged. "You pick up a few things after living in a sixteen states." I turned to the two handcuffed boys. "Get out. Right. Fucking. Now."

"That's not very friendly Dru." Graves tried to joke. I gave him a withering look, and he shrunk back.

"That's one chance up." I muttered. "Two left."

"Dru, please. If you won't let us out, tell us why you're upset." Christophe cut in. He reached forward and tried to take my hand.

I jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

Christophe looked hurt. "Dru-"

"Get _out!_"

Graves and Christophe ignored me, pulling savagely on the short chain. "Alright suckboy. Get on the bed."

Shanks abruptly stopped laughing. "What the _fuck?_"

Graves glared. "And then we are going to _jump off in separate directions._"

Christophe, as usual, didn't show how he really felt about the idea. He just lifted himself gracefully onto my mattress after Graves. I stared angrily, and Nat translated my glare into words. "If you idiots get mud on her sheets, you will be castrated."

"Why would we get mud on her sheets?" Graves asked distractedly. "You ready Cullen?"

"You're wearing shoes." Nat pointed out irritatedly. "And you were just outside."

"Don't compare me to him." Christophe snapped. "Does it look like I sparkle?"

"You're right." Graves assented. "Too bad you're not Dracula. That way you'd be ashes right now and my life would a whole shit load easier."

"That's _enough!_" I cried. "Get off my bed right now and leave me the fuck alone!"

Everyone stood and stared at me silently. They'd never seen me lose my temper like that. "Dru, jeez, calm down." Graves insisted. "Okay parasite. Let's go."

Before I could say anything else, they co-operated for once in their lives and jumped in opposite directions.

That's how my room was destroyed.

The handcuffs refused to snap and the two boys went tumbling in an ungraceful flail of limbs off my bed, smacking into the side of it and breaking the base, followed by a headlong spill _right _intomy desk.

There was an almighty _crash_ and they came to a stop. Graves laughed a little, but stopped at the menacing glower on Nathalie's face. "That." She started, speaking slowly and enunciating clearly. "Was an _antique._"

"Umm… sorry?" Graves offered. Christophe effortlessly pulled himself to his feet, forcing Graves to do the same.

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_ Damn rights you are!" She exploded. "But you know what? I'm not that mad about the desk. Or the bed. I'm mad about how you _fucking idiots_ think that Dru-" She closed her mouth with an audible snap. "You know what? No. You can figure it out yourselves. C'mon, Dru." She linked arms with me and spun on her heel. "Shanks!" She snapped, and he quickly fell into step with us. "You can sleep with me for tonight." She offered.

Shanks grinned cockily. "I'd love to, Nathalie."

Nat rolled her eyes. "Not _you_. Dru."

I stalked out arm in arm with Nat, muttering under my breath, and without a backwards glance. Benjamin was outside the door. "Are you alright, Mila- Dru? I heard the crash."

I nodded stiffly. "Fine. But if those _arrogant bastards-_" I elevated my voice to make sure they would hear me. "-try to find me, lock them up or something."

"Haven't you already done that, Milady?"

"Partially." I answered. "Do we have a dungeon? Toss 'em in there."

"You're kidding, right Milady?"

"Partially."

It was me who led Nat and Shanks down the hall then. "I feel like going out." I announced.

"We can go _shopping_!" Nat practically squealed. "On Fifth! And we can go to Tiffany's and get you a tiara! And we can-"

"Nat, I was thinking more along the lines of pizza and a movie."

"After we go shopping?" She tried to compromise.

She looked so hopeful that I just couldn't say no. I sighed. "Fine. But no more than two hours."

Nat grinned. "Excellent. Two hours is more than enough. Let's head out, Drusy!" She started skipping down the hallway with me, then looked over her shoulder and called back, "Shanks! Get your ass over here! You're needed!"

Shanks grinned, a feral bearing of teeth, as he caught up with us. "Of course you do. How can one live without my presence?"

_M/O/N/G/R/E/L_

The shopping trip was… well, I can't say it was _fun,_ but it was better than being in the Schola. "Thank you Dru." Nathalie sang at the end of it.

"You're damn well welcome." I grumbled. "Now can we go get pizza?"

"Yep. Oh, and I have a revenge angle for ya Drusy."

I looked at her warily. "What's that?"

She smiled innocently. "Oh Sha-anks!" She sing-songed, dragging out his name.

"What?" I wasn't the only one who'd picked up Nat was planning something Extremely Nat Like.

"How do you feel about becoming Dru's boyfriend?"

**So there ya have it! Remember: Tangled quotes! One is said completely by Dru, and one is a Dru/Shanks collaboration. Same rules as last time: First one to get it gets a request which I will incorporate into the next chapter. And if you're an anonymous reviwer and wish to participate in the contest, please include your request whether your the first or not. You never know, I might use it anyways. I like getting ideas from you guys!**

**And I have an idea for a new FF, but all I've got so far is a single quote. Tell me if it sounds interesting, and I'll see if I can come up with more than that!**

**"Graves, you've been gone for SEVEN YEARS. The first two of those years, Dru waited for you. She really did. The next four she was dating Christophe. The last year they were engaged. Yesterday they got married. Today they're on their honeymoon."**

**So let me know what you think! :D**


	6. Neanderthals

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it the way that I did.**

**Oh, and about the whole Neanderthal thing that pops up. There's a story behind that. I was out McDonalds getting a drink from the machine thingy, and these older guys come up and shove me out of the way. The girl with them walks over, smacks 'em upside the head and says "Dude! There's a chick there! The chick was there first! APOLOGIZE, you Neanderthals!" XD Made my whole freaking life.**

**The quote in this chapter is from one of Lou Bega's songs. I'm on a Lou Bega kick right now.**

**IF I HAD ONE WISH, I'D WISH FOR STRANGE ANGELS! Actually, no. I'd wish for things like peace and stopping climate change and commercials. But THEN I'd wish to own Strange Angels.**

**Enjoy!**

"I, uh, _what_?" Shanks didn't seem to know quite what to say.

Neither did I. "Say what?"

Nathalie waved her hand dismissively. "Just fake, of course. Unless you guys decide to go real." She grinned evilly as we stared wide-eyed at her. "But just _think_ how much Graves and Christophe would hate it."

Shanks and I exchanged a look. Then he grinned. "I like it. Come on Dru; let's make 'em jealous."

A smile slowly formed on my lips. "I agree, Shanks." Turned to Nathalie and said, "You, Miss Nathalie, are a genius."

Nathalie beamed and struck a pose. "If you need an autograph, honey I can write it." I snorted as she continued. "I'll head back now. You guys stay out another couple hours. I'll be sure to drop by the boys and casually mention how you two are out together." She winked devilishly.

I shook my head as Shanks piped up. "If they threaten to kill you for being the messenger, I'll kill them. If they threaten to kill _me_," He grinned freely here, "Let 'em come."

"_Boys_." I cried aggravatedly to no one in general. A girl with multi-coloured hair turned to me on the street.

"I _know_, right?" She answered animatedly. The boy she was holding hands with started indignantly.

"What's that supposed to-"

"You hush." She chided. "Just remember- smack the Neanderthals and let 'em know that crap will not be tolerated."

"Are you calling me a-"

"No, honey." She grinned at me. "Don't take no shit from anyone." She walked away then, with her protesting boyfriend in tow.

I stared after her and grinned. "I don't know who she is, but I like her." I decided.

"Me too!" Nathalie agreed enthusiastically.

"Did I just get called a Neanderthal?" Shanks wanted to know.

"Not directly." I answered. "But it was implied. C'mon _sweetie,_ let's go."

Nat snorted and began walking away. "See ya!"

Shanks and I looked at each other. "Well, now what?" He asked.

I shrugged. Shanks tilted his head and listened. "What?"

A brilliant smile lit his face. "I love this song!"

I cocked my head and tuned in. There was a song coming from the store just to our left. Shanks abruptly burst into song and grabbed my hands, twirling me around. "_I love everything about you girl, don't you understand? I love you from head to toe girl, but I hate your boyfriend."_

I laughed and went with the flow. The song was vaguely familiar, and I sang along with the lyrics I knew. The song ended and Shanks pushed me into an elaborate dip, right there on the sidewalk.

I realized then how close our faces were. I'm sure I flushed, and I could see Shanks did too. He was about to pull up, but we'd attracted a crowd, and being New Yorkers, that wasn't good enough for them. "Aw, c'mon! Kiss her!" Someone shouted. Others echoed the cry. "You idiot, she's hot! Kiss her!"

It was quick.

Shanks leaned in, and I instinctively closed my eyes. His lips briefly pressed against mine, and there was a couple wolf whistles from the crowd. Then it was over, he pulled me up and we both avoided eye contact.

"Hey babe!" One of the guys called out to me- a Neanderthal, as that girl would say. "Call me when you want a real man!"

I nearly went after that idiot to pound him, but Shanks held me back. "C'mon Drusy. Let it go."

I sighed, but knew he was right. Nat would never let me live it down if I got arrested. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "'Nother movie?" He asked, and continued to avoid my eyes.

I sighed, and tried not to think that I'd maybe-kinda-sorta enjoyed what had just happened. "I don't feel like sitting for another two hours. Besides, it's just a bunch of fake horror movies that got absolutely _nothing_ on the real thing."

"True enough." Shanks conceded. "But what do you want to do, then?"

It was my turn to shrug. "Let's just walk around. We're in New York! There's always _something_ to see. Maybe we can stop a mugging or something."

Shanks snorted. "Dru Anderson, Superwoman in disguise. Living among us in secret, and performing heroic tasks without any payment. What a martyr."

"And don't you forget it." I said smartly.

Shanks rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dru. C'mon, let's go find some food. I'm hungry."

"We just had pizza!"

"And your point is…?"

I snorted. "Have it your way, you bottomless pit."

_M/O/N/G/R/E/L_

Hanging out with Shanks was pretty fun. We actually did stop a mugging, and that was… entertaining. Oh, the fun times…

We got back to the Schola after a couple hours. Just before we got on the property Shanks and I joined hands just in case those two assholes- um, sorry, _Graves_ and _Christophe_- were watching.

And they were.

"Where the hell have you been?" Graves yelled as he and Christophe stood side by side on the front steps. "Nathalie said you'd be back _soon._ It's been hours!"

I made a non-committal sound. "Oh, it hasn't been that long."

Christophe's jaw was tight as he studied my hand entwined with Shanks. I didn't want to think about what he'd do if he knew about the kiss. "It would be very much appreciated if you let us out now, Dru."

I studied them. "Have you figured out what you did yet?"

"_Dammit_, Dru!" Graves exclaimed. "I think you're just pulling that to keep us in here longer!" He tried, but faded back when he saw my eyes flash.

"Oh, I am, am I? Well, in that case I'll just let you both out in spite of what I overheard. How did it go again, Shanks? Oh, yes, I remember." My voice turned flat as I stared at the boys. "'Leave her alone, mutt. She belongs to me.' To which there was the retort of, 'You think she wants you? Back the fuck off. She's mine.'" I finished and seethed silently. Waited for them to say something.

For the second time I'd ever seen, they both looked awkward. "Dru, I-"

"Shut up!" I cried. "Just shut up and listen to me! I am not _yours_," I glared accusingly at Graves. "Or _yours_." Christophe this time. "I am _no one's_. I don't belong to anyone. I'm a woman of the twenty first century, and do you know what that makes me? A _person._ Not an object that can be bought, sold, and traded. Not something with no will of its own that comes with a receipt to prove your ownership. So you can both either get that through your heads, or I swear I will fucking _leave._"

They both stood there, stunned. I tore the chain off of my neck. It broke with a delicate snap and stung slightly, but I didn't care. I stalked up the steps, letting go of Shanks's hand and stopping in front of Graves and Christophe. I hauled up their wrists roughly and unlocked the handcuffs.

They instantly broke apart, muttering under their breath. I kept going before anyone could say anything. "Dru!" Graves called after me. "Wait, just let me explain!"

I didn't stop, even when they both caught up with me. "Dru, _kochana_, stop and let me explain to you-"

"Go away!"

"Dru, _milna_, just listen-"

"Go away, you fucking _Neanderthals_!" I ran the rest of the way to my room, slammed and locked the door behind me.

Then I sat down on my bed and cried.

**So there we go! The quote in this chapter, as said, is a Lou Bega song quote and said by Nathalie.**

**Few people put an input about what they think as Dru/Shanks as a couple, so I figure this chapter will make you guys. ;)**

**KittyCat571, your request will come in next chapter, promise. I just really wanted to end the chapter like this.**

**Did you guys know that yesterday (February 8) was Canadian National Mental Health Day? Mental diseases can range from depression, schizophrenia, and eating disorders, to dementia, bi-polar disorder, and alzhiemers. Never forget that so many people are affected every day of their life by mental illness. Let's change the world guys! Every time you hear someone make a joke about 'emos' cutters, anorexics/bulimics/EDNOS sufferers, or anyone who suffers from mental illness or disability of any type, speak up and say something! These 'jokes' are simply the result of people being uneducated about how terrible it really is to have a mental illness. These 'jokes' are just indirect bullying.**


	7. SMACK

**Well hello there! Why am I grinning evilly? Oh, no reason. Just a twist I hope will leave you going "WHAT?" at the end of the chapter. :)**

**I'm thinking just another chapter or two for this story. Then I'll probably do a sequel continuing on a couple years later.**

**In this chapter there are two quotes, one from the movie 'Some Like it Hot' (With Marilyn Monroe) and one from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movies. I'm not sure which one it's in, so here's an extra hint: It's said by Jack in the movie.**

**You have no idea how much I wish I owned Strange Angels. Actually, if you're on this fandom, you probably do.**

I wasn't able to stay in my room for long. The bed frame was cracked from Graves's _brilliant_ idea, so the mattress was partly on the floor. The desk was nothing but jagged splinters of wood.

I made a frustrated sound at the same time as there was a tapping knock at my door. "Dru? It's me."

I sagged with relief. "Hey Nat." I lifted myself off my bed and crossed the room to unlock and open the door.

Nathalie examined me critically. "You've been crying." My mouth opened to deny it, but she gave me one of those Nathalie Looks. "Don't even try it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now c'mon, girly. Let's get your stuff and get outta here."

I perked up a bit. "Thanks, Nat. You're great."

Nat flipped her silky hair dramatically. "Hell yeah I am."

I rolled my eyes in response and snagged a pair of sweats and a tank top to sleep in. Grabbed my pillow, stuck on my shoes and we were out the door.

Most of the students at the Prima were in dorms, except for _svetocha._ We had a whole freaking _wing_ to ourselves, which seemed stupid. I'd only ever met one other _svetocha_, and she'd emptied an assault rifle at me.

Nathalie was an exception to the rule. Seeing as her and I were the only girls in the whole damn Schola, she got a room to herself, something I was extremely glad of at the moment. "Home sweet home." She sang and swung open her door in an extravagant gesture.

Nat's room wasn't as fancy as mine. Plain beige walls and cream carpet that wasn't quite the same quality as mine. I was so sick of having all this fancy-shmancy stuff around me that it was a relief to get away from the stiffness of it.

She flounced down on the bed and patted the spot beside her. I flopped down and joined her. We spent a moment in silence before there was a thud outside the door, like a body hitting the ground.

We shared a look and crept close to the door. We both pulled out our guns –what? Did you think I would go somewhere without one? - And Nathalie swung the door open.

I've never seen anything that made my blood run colder.

Lying on the floor, drenched in his own blood, was Christophe.

I dropped to my knees beside him. "_Christophe!_"

He didn't respond. Nathalie lifted her gun to shooting position and scanned the length of the hallway, but it was empty. She refused to search for whatever had done this and leave me by myself.

I didn't care.

"Christophe! Christophe, talk to me!" _Dammit Dru, calm down!_ _Injured people respond better to a calm voice than a frantic one! _With an effort, I managed to do that. "Okay Christophe. You're gonna be okay. We're going to find a medic, and you'll be alright. Understand?" I wondered if he could tell I was trying to convince myself.

His eyes were closed, and he was barely breathing. I'd never been so terribly frightened. He couldn't die. _He could not die._ What would I do without him? The bastard couldn't just up and leave me! "Nathalie, find a medic!"

She shook her head resolutely. "I'm not leaving you-"

"_Nathalie, find a medic_!"

She gave me a look, and I realized she was just as scared as I was. After a moment she turned and ran towards the infirmary, dark hair streaming behind her like a ribbon.

I turned back to Christophe. I couldn't tell where the bleeding was coming from, and his aspect wasn't kicking in. _He's really hurt._

Surprisingly, that little thought didn't make me feel any better.

I took his hand in mine. "Christophe, squeeze my hand. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

No response.

I decided then on my course of action.

I lifted my wrist to my mouth and called on the aspect to make my top incisors into fangs. Made a quick slit right where the vein is, and felt the warm blood well up from it. I shot my wrist down towards his mouth without a second thought.

That's when he spoke. "Dru, stop!"

I shook my head and tried not to let the relief cloud my thoughts. "You did this for me; I'm damn well going to do it for you!"

I started to place my wrist on his lips, but his hand flew up and grabbed mine. "Dru, I'm not hurt!"

"Dammit Christophe, yes you are! Stop being so fucking stubborn and let me do this for you!"

"Dru, stop! I'm not hurt!" To prove his point, he sat up straight with no difficulty. "See?"

I stared at him for a very short second before it sank in. Then I smacked him. "What-" Smack. "The-" Smack. "Fucking-" Smack. "_Hell_?" SMACK.

He actually had the nerve to laugh. "I had to make you see you weren't really mad at me."

SMACK.

Christophe winced. "Dru, _milna_, I'd appreciate it if you stopped that."

"Too fucking bad! What the _hell_, Christophe?"

He laughed again. I realized I hardly ever heard him laugh, and then I realized I liked the sound. "Now you know you're not actually angry with me."

"Like hell, you bastard! What the _fuck_?" I looked him over, and realized the blood was fake. I reached over and smacked him again. "Dammit!"

Christophe, instead of looking remorseful, grinned from ear to ear like some wonderful thought had just occurred to him. He looked at me in amazement, and I gave him an Are You Crazy? Look. In response, he simply said, "You'd do that for me."

I hoped I wasn't blushing. "I, uh. Yeah."

Christophe beamed, and I thought about how that was probably the biggest show of emotion I'd ever seen him display. He reached forward and took my hand. "Dru, I-"

"I got a medic!" Nathalie came flying around the corner, Dibs hot on her heels with a bouncing black bag. She stopped dead as she saw Christophe upright, and Dibs nearly crashed into her. "What the hell?"

I glared at Christophe as he laughed. "No need for a medic. This was Christophe's twisted idea of a joke."

Nathalie stared incredulously. "You think this is _funny_?" She demanded as she stalked towards him. Christophe somehow managed to regard her levelly as she stopped in front of him, even though he was still sitting on the ground.

"Now she knows she's not really mad at me."

Nat made an aggravated sound. "You idiot! You fucking idiot!"

Dibs was laughing behind her. Christophe looked over and nodded at him. "Thank you for your help, Samuel."

I looked at Dibs in disbelief. "You _helped_ him?"

Dibs looked around guiltily. "Maybe. I might have gotten him the fake blood."

Nat stared at him for a second, then walked over and smacked him upside the head. He cringed. "Nathalie!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, walked back to me and pulled me up to my feet. Eyed the little slit on my wrist that was already almost healed thanks to the aspect. "C'mon Dru. Let this moron get cleaned up by himself." She whisked me into her room and firmly closed the door behind her, taking care to lock it and muttering something under her breath.

I sat down heavily on her bed and waited for my heart to stop pounding. Nathalie examined herself in the mirror. "Damned idiot made me mess up my hair." She grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You look great, Nat."

She was facing away from me, but I could see her evil grin in the mirror. "So, Dru. Pretty serious about him, aren't you?"

_Shit_, I swore internally. "What do you mean?"

"You were going to make him drink your blood." She pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "That means you more than maybe-kinda-sorta like him. That means you lo-"

"I do not!"

Nat turned around and faced me. "You were willing to go through that for him. You lo-"

"Stop _saying_ that!" I cried exasperatedly.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I will not stop until you admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!" I proclaimed. "I do _not_ lo…" I couldn't make myself finish the sentence.

Nathalie made a 'Ha!' sound and pointed at me accusingly. "You can't even force yourself to finish that sentence! You are so in lo-"

I grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at her. "Would you _stop that_?"

Nat did nothing but laugh. "Why so touchy, Dru? Could it be because you're in lo-"

I groaned loudly and flopped face down into the mattress. Nathalie simply laughed and started chanting in a sing-song voice, "Dru and Christophe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes _lo-_"

I threw another fluffy pillow at her. "Screw you!"

"You know you want to." She sang.

"Oh yes." I drawled sarcastically. "You're beauty has drawn me in!"

Nathalie threw a hand over her heart dramatically. "No Dru, you don't understand! I'm not a man!"

Snorting, I answered with, "Nobody's perfect." I lifted myself up and tried to keep the subject off Christophe. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? We don't have classes tomorrow, so we can stay up as late as we want."

Nathalie gave me a Look, knowing full well what I was doing. "Sure. Let's see, we could watch… oh, _Pride and Prejudice_! The '05 version, because the black and white one is pretty bad." She gave me a falsely sweet smile. "Maybe we can get Christophe in here, and you two can be like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy!"

Frustrated, I threw the last of the pillows at her, and she tossed it back to me lightly. "You look way too tired to do anything but sleep. Besides, you just had a rousing evening with Shanks. How'd that go, anyways?"

I shrugged. "Pretty good." I decided it would be best to leave out the whole kiss thing that had happened.

"What did you do? 'Nother movie?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance I was sitting for another two hours. We ate. Stopped a mugging. You know, the usual."

Nat rolled her eyes, and a thought occurred to me. "Holy shit. Nathalie, what if I am… what I'm in…"

Nathalie smiled softly. "That's something only you can tell."

"Well that was maddeningly unhelpful. Thanks so much."

She laughed and threw her hands up in the air. "It's not like you have to worry about rejection, Dru! The guy's in lo-"

"Don't say that!"

She laughed lightly. "You have to be able to see it. He's in love with you. They both are."

I groaned. "I'm going to sleep. You got a sleeping bag or something? I'm not kicking you outta the bed."

Nat made a flipping gesture with her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep in the sleeping bag, you take the bed."

"No, Nat-"

She fixed me with one of them Deal With It Dru looks. "Go to sleep."

And, for once in my life, I listened.

_M/O/N/G/R/E/L_

I woke up the next morning, night, whatever, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

The man I loved was going to find out.

Nat looked over at me, and she must have seen it on my face. "You're going to tell him." It was a not-question.

I nodded. "I just have to find him."

Nat shook her head. "Brush your hair first. You're stunning Dru, but everyone needs to brush their hair. And teeth."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Come with me?"

Nathalie grinned her cat like smile. "Of course."

We headed out of Nat's room and back over to what was left of mine. We got there with no trouble –for once, - and I ducked into the bathroom to change and get dressed into something half decent which consisted of a pair of jeans with no holes and a black T-Shirt that wasn't from Target. I know. Shocking.

Nat looked me over as I came out. "Better." She nodded approvingly. "Much better."

I grinned. "Thanks. Now I have to find him."

Nathalie nodded. "I'll leave you to it, then." She bumped my hip with hers and walked out, throwing a sardonic grin over her shoulder. "Have fun."

I swallowed nervously as she walked away. What if he didn't…

Well, only one way to find out.

I wandered down the hall, saw a figure heading to the caf. I called out to them in a mixture of excitement and nerves so racking I felt like I might throw up.

"Graves!"

**HAHAHAHAHA BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!**

**Sorry. Had to get that out. But is it really what I'm making you think it is? Is it something completely different? Or is dru really going to tell Grave the whole "I love you" bit? Guess you'll have to wait for next chapter to find out! (Reviews make that chapter come faster!)**

**KittyCat571, I hope you don't mind- I couldn't find a way to make a full out prank war work, but I LOVED the fake death idea!**

**Remember, quotes! One is Dru/Nat collaboration, one is purely Dru. Both are said in dialogue. First person to guess gets a request- and remember, put your requests in anyways! I love getting ideas from you guys!**


	8. I love you

**Hey! I know I made you guys wait, so sorry about that! And I know it`s a bit of a shorter chapter, but my creative juices really just aren't flowing, so sorry if the quality of this chapter isn't as good as the others.**

**The quote this chapter is from 'The Princess Bride.' It's in both the book and the movie, and it's a very famous line.**

**ABRACADABRA! Now I own Strange Angels! :D**

**Lili's lawyer: *Clears throat***

**Me: FINE! JERK!**

**On a side note, I found something out. You know how in all the books they say that when you hold hands with that special someone, your hand tingles?**

**It's true.**

He turned around. "Heya kiddo. What's up?"

"Do you know where Christophe is?"

Graves shrugged, green eyes hardening just slightly. "Nope. Don't particularly care, either. Hey Dru, look. I'm really sorry about-"

I waved him off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. If you see Chris, can you let him know I'm looking for him?"

Graves rolled his eyes and tried to look nonchalant, but I could the flash of pain. "What are you going to do, profess your love for him or something?"

He must have seen it in my eyes.

He swore softly under his breath. Turned and started walking away.

"Graves!" I ran after him. "Graves, _wait!_"

Graves spun and faced me down. "I'm not a fucking _dog_, Dru. I don't listen to commands."

"Dammit Graves!" I cried. _C'mon Dru, think_. I never knew what to say when I needed to, but I wasn't going to let Graves think it was because he wasn't _djamphir_. "It's nothing to do with that! I just…"

"Yeah, I get it Dru. Okay? I _get _it. I'm not good enough."

I made a frustrated sound. "Shut up and _listen_ to me, okay?" I stared him in the eyes, and tried not to have to crane my head too much. _Fuck_ being short. "You are my best friend. You're my rock, and I know I can count on you. I'm never going to leave you behind." I took a deep breath. "But that's it. I just don't… feel that way about you."

"You said you loved me." Whispered, quiet and painful.

I looked away. "That was a long time ago. And then you left for almost a year."

"You know why I did-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I know. But that's what happened, and this is what's happening now. Things change, and Graves…"

Graves nodded stiffly, turned on his heel and walked away.

I would've gone after him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "He needs to cool down, Drusy."

I whirled around. "Did you hear all of that?"

Shanks shrugged guiltily. "I didn't mean to. I was heading down the hall."

With a groan, I dropped my head into my hands. Shanks attempted a laugh. "If it helps, it was amusing as hell."

I glared. "Fuck. You."

Shanks held up his hands in surrender. "Just trying to lighten the mood. Look, just give him some time. He'll come around. Above all, he wants you to be happy."

I arched an eyebrow. "Since when did you get so deep?"

Shanks snorted. "That was nothing. I can quote Shakespeare."

Skeptical look. "I don't believe you." I turned around. Graves's figure was gone. I made an attempt at following him, Shanks held me back.

"Give him time." His gin then was feral, more of a bearing of teeth than anything. "So who's the lucky guy, Dru? I came in half-way through, so you've gotta let me in."

I rolled my eyes. "Who the hell do you think?"

Shanks struck a provocative pose. "I knew you'd fall for me Dru!"

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, and Shanks pretended to look offended. "What? Don't you _looove_ me?"

"Oh yes, Shanks." I managed. "With all my heart!"

Shanks crowed. "Hell yeah! Wait 'til the guys back at the reform Schola get a load of this!"

I shook my head. "In your dreams."

Insert sardonic grin here. "It's Christophe, isn't it." It was a not-question.

My cheeks warmed considerably as I looked around the hallway. Shanks laughed softly and punched me lightly in the shoulder. "I'll tell you if you quote Shakespeare." I offered.

Shanks sighed heavily. "Okay, you caught me. I've never read Shakespeare in my life, and I have no intention of ever submitting myself to that. But don't worry. You don't have to tell me." He slung an arm around my shoulder and started sauntering down the hall with me. "This sly dog here can tell."

"Did you just call yourself a sly dog?"

Shanks rolled his eyes. "No Dru. I called myself Little Bunny Foo Foo."

I shoved him playfully. "Just checking." I looked over my shoulder to see Ash bounding towards us. He stopped just in front of us, then actually knelt down and _growled_ at Shanks.

Shanks didn't seem to know what to do, settled for a What The Fuck face as I laughed again, realized Ash had never actually met Shanks. "Ash, it's okay. He's a friend."

Ash didn't look convinced. Glared warily at Shanks, then looked to me. "Friend?"

I nodded. "But don't worry. If he annoys me, you can tear his leg off."

"Hey!" Shanks protested as Ash looked appeased. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." I answered smartly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to find." I tried to keep the knot of guilt when I thought of Graves from forming when I thought about him, but it didn't work.

Shanks must have been able to sense that I felt guilty. "You're not doing anything wrong." He tried to comfort me. "You're just refusing to lead him on. That's good."

My lips turned themselves into a straight line. I was about to retort when a voice interrupted us. "_Kochana._" It said simply.

I turned around to face Christophe, hoped he couldn't hear my heart beating. "Yeah?"

Christophe eyed Shanks's arm around me. "Your lapdog said you wanted a word with me."

"He actually told you I wanted to talk to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do you not want to?" He asked in the typical Christophe tone.

"No, I do. I just didn't think he'd actually tell you."

Christophe smiled grimly. "He seemed quite put out, if that has anything to do with it."

I made a face. "Yeah. Let's go." I shrugged out of Shanks's arm- I swear he kept it there just to see if he could piss off Christophe- and stood beside Christophe.

Shanks took the hint and started walking away, Ash bounding after him, but not without a "Have fun, Drusy!" over his shoulder.

"Screw you!" I called back.

"You know you want to!" With that and a final eye roll, he was gone.

I looked over to see Christophe was smiling just slightly. "Don't say anything." I ordered.

Christophe shrugged elegantly. "As you wish, _moja ksiezniczko._"

I found myself wondering, not for the first time, what the hell that meant. "If I could figure out how to spell that, I'd look it up in Google Translate."

Christophe's smile grew slightly larger. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

I took a breath. _Now or never, Dru._ "You're going to laugh at me."

"I would never."

"Okay. Well." _Dammit Dru, just say it!_ "You see…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Christophe looked curious, and I had to wonder if he really couldn't guess what I was about to say. It didn't seem likely, but you never know with guys. "It's endearing, but I've never seen you so-"

"I love you!"

_That_ shut him up. He actually looked stunned, blue eyes wide and surprised. Then, with the barest of smiles, and in a quiet whisper, he asked, "Are you being serious?"

I looked right in his eyes, and cursed for the second time that day being short. "Yes. I love you."

He smiled ever-so-gently. "Why would I ever laugh at you for saying that?"

"Say something back or I'm going to have to smack you."

"Again?" Christophe arched an eyebrow. "Of course I love you, little bird."

Relief flooded me. Christophe must have seen it in my eyes, because his smile grew larger. "I love you _moj maly ptaszku. _You have no idea how badly I've wanted to hear you say that."

"I'm warning you, you tell me what that means or I'll look it up!" I snapped playfully.

Christophe actually laughed. "My dear, you could never spell it." He told me in the same playful tone –holy crap, he was being playful.

"Is that a challenge?"

Chris smirked. "Try it."

I bit my lip. "M-O-J…M-A-L…I?"

Christophe laughed again and shook his head. "Very close, though. I'm impressed." He looked down at me and grinned unholily. "I did not appreciate being chained to the mu- _your friend_." He corrected himself with some difficulty. I nodded to show I appreciated it, and he continued. "I think some revenge is in order, Dru."

I grinned now at him. "I could kick your ass."

Christophe made a move towards me. I dodged and ran, and Christophe started tearing down the hall behind me.

**So, there you have it!**

**My reasons for going with Christophe:**

**1. It has been clearly stated that he and Elizabeth were _friends._ Nothing more than that.**

**2. I like Graves, but I think he and Dru would be better off as friends.**

**3. Graves always stomps off before Dru can explain anything. Chris never does.**

** speech Christophe gave Dru in Defiance made my knees go weak.**

**5. It says in Reckoning that Christophe is the only one Dru trusts to always come back for her.**

**6. Christophe is amazing. 'Nuff said.**

**7. Graves keeps starting to push things up with Dru, then backs right off. At least with Christophe she never has to guess.**

**Remember, Princess Bride quote! Hint: It's said by Christophe.**

**So yeah! Oh and JAYMIE CHECK YOUR DAMN E-MAIL.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Ticklish

**Hey all! Sorry about the wait (At least, according to Isabel Prescot ;)) Finally got it up, so here ya go! The quote for the contest this chapter is from Star Wars: A New Hope. I know, I'm nerdy :P **

**The winner from last chapter's quote contest was Bookmarked-Pages, who got 'The Princess Bride' quote to be 'As you wish.' Excellent job!**

**I wish I owned Strange Angels. I really, really, really wish I owned Strange Angels.**

**By the way, this chapter I am dedicating to Isabel Prescot who got on my ass enough to actually make me update ;) Thanks hon! Oh, and Bookmarked-Pages, who inspired my new oneshot 'Beautiful Heartbreak' also a SAFF.**

**Enjoy!**

I laughed and booked it to my room, slamming the door and locking it a split second before Christophe thudded into it from the other side. "You can't keep me out forever, Dru!"

Was Christophe being _playful?_ There must've been something in his drink.

"Are you feeling alright?" I called through the door. "I'm worried about you."

"You are?" For once in his life, Chris sounded confused.

"You're being _fun_. It's sort of scaring me."

There was no response. I put my ear to the door and listened. No breathing, not even any shifting weight. What was he-

Shit.

I rushed to the window to lock it. He had that pesky habit of coming in through there, and I was certain that's what he was doing now.

I was too late.

Christophe grinned a fey grin at me as he hoisted himself effortlessly into my room. "I told you you couldn't hide."

I smirked. "I don't have to hide. I could kick your ass anytime I want."

"Is that so?" Christophe had a playfully feral look as we started circling each other.

I realized he was holding something. "_Really?_" I cried.

Chris actually laughed. "I did not appreciate being chained to the mu- _your friend. _I believe some revenge is in order, my dear."

I rolled my eyes. "Put the handcuffs down, Chris."

He shook his head. "Not a chance, _kochana_."

He went in first. I dodged the kick and aimed my own punch, thinking how normal people probably don't do this sort of thing for fun. I wouldn't know, would I? I've never been exactly normal.

I'm not quite sure how he beat me. I know that one moment he was in front of me, and the next he was behind me, holding me in a vice-grip to his chest. "What were you saying Dru?"

"Don't get cocky." I grinned. Shanks had been teaching me on the side, and I used one of his moves now. I bent my knees and shot up, flipping out of his arms.

Well, almost.

I'd love to say that move went perfectly. As it was, it did go pretty damn good. But Christophe caught a hold of my arm, and hauled me down so I landed on the bed. "That's good, Dru." He complimented. "Very good indeed."

I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was lying on top of me. I tried to roll him off, but he was having none of that. "Don't make me use the Force." I cautioned.

Chris snorted. "I believe you have to be a Jedi to do that."

"I bet some of those Stormtroopers were evil Jedi in disguise."

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" Christophe retorted playfully.

I glared. "Don't mock the altitude deprived."

Christophe looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, which in itself was shocking. _Christophe_ being _casual?_ He must've really been happy.

Before I could say anything else, he took one end of the handcuffs and fastened it around my wrist, clipped the other end around the bedpost. I pulled on it futilely, smirked. "I wouldn't recommend that." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"Because I could kick your ass even like this."

"Is that so?" He smirked.

I was about to retort with a sarcastic comeback, but I was rather pleasantly interrupted before I could.

He kissed me.

And we're not just talking about a single peck here. This was a long, hard, deep, full-blown kiss.

Christophe pulled up and whispered, eyes closed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

"You've kissed me before." I managed. That was one helluva kiss.

"Not like this." He murmured. He quickly closed the space between our mouths again, pressing hard and fast against my lips. Without even thinking about it I responded, moving my mouth in sync with his.

I could feel him smile against my lips, a sweet curve of his mouth. Now, my mind is usually pretty well sized. Something like this: (_)

Right now it was more like this: .

Christophe ran his hands down from my shoulders to my hips slowly, teasingly. "Dru." He breathed, voice husky. "_Dru._"

I had the feeling that if I asked 'what' it would ruin the moment. His hands pressed hard on my hips, and that maddening scent of spicy apple pies filled my nose. "Say my name Dru." He pleaded. "Please."

I hesitated, then decided to plunge right in. "Christophe." I whispered. "Christophe. _Christophe._"

He sighed happily. "My name has never sounded sweeter."

He started moving his mouth away from mine, instead butterflying kisses down my jaw, and stopping to nibble where my pulse beats. I gasped. "Christophe…"

"I won't bite." He promised. Even I could hear the longing in his voice, and I knew that he wanted to. Bite, that is. Taste my blood.

But I believed him. My mind had just been made up.

I trusted this man.

This seemed terribly important to me. He had to know. "Christophe-"

"Hush, _milna._" He started trailing his mouth down my neck, leaving a trail of fire wherever his lips touched. He tucked his nose into the indent of my collarbone, and just lay there for a few moments. His weight was positioned just right, not enough to make me uncomfortable, but just enough to be a reassuring presence.

He murmured something I didn't catch. He slid his head down to the top of my jeans and started pushing my shirt up, nudging the fabric up gently with his nose. The touch of his skin on my stomach set my heart beating fast. He pressed his lips softly on my skin as he pushed up farther.

_Oh Lord._

Of its own accord, my hand reached down and tangled itself in his hair. My other hand moved to follow, but was restrained by the handcuff. "Take this stupid thing off."

Christophe seemed startled. "Your shirt?"

"Yes, my shirt." I replied sarcastically. Christophe didn't seem to catch the sarcasm, and began to comply. "Sarcasm!" I cried. "I meant the handcuff!"

Christophe gave an unholy grin. "That ruins the whole point, _moja ksiezniczko._"

I snorted. "And what, exactly, _is_ the point?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure that out." With that, he started running his lips across my collarbone, soft as silk and leaving trails of fiery pins and needles. I couldn't help myself; I sucked in a gasp.

Christophe smiled against my collarbone, and brought his hand up to run it through my hair. He murmured something in a foreign language, then promptly attacked my lips again.

He tickled my side. I opened my mouth to squeal –you have no _idea_ how fucking ticklish I am- and he slid his tongue into my mouth.

Oh, so _that's_ how he wanted to do this. Well, fine. Two can play at that game.

I slipped the hand that wasn't held back by that damn handcuff under his shirt, and trailed it up and down his side. He sighed happily, so I decided that wasn't enough. If I gasped, he damn well was going to too!

I slowly ran my hand down the front of his torso, then up, then down. Repeatedly.

Let's just say that certain parts of him reacted strongly.

He moaned. "Dru-"

I smirked. "Yes?"

"That wasn't fair." He objected.

"Neither was tickling me." I told him smartly.

Christophe actually grinned. "So you're ticklish?"

_Shit._ "No."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He started tickling me. Relentlessly.

I shrieked with laughter and writhed underneath him. "Bastard! Stop it!"

Chris laughed. I realized it was one of the first times I'd ever actually heard him laugh. Then I decided I really liked the sound.

The door swung open. "You guys move _quick_." A voice remarked.

Christophe didn't even stop tickling me. "Can we help you, Skyrunner?"

Nat rolled her eyes. "I did knock. And then I heard Dru screaming at you and became concerned about rape."

"Nathalie, make him _stop!_" I cried out.

She beamed. "You guys are so cute."

"_Nathalie, make him s-stop!" _I ended up stuttering I was laughing so hard.

She shook her head. "You're badass, you- wait. Did he handcuff you?" She burst out laughing.

I would've said something scathing, but Chris was still tickling me. "Stop i-it!"

Nat just shook her head. "I just came to check on you lovebirds. See ya." She turned around and walked out.

Christophe pressed his lips against mine once more. I could already tell where this was going. "I'll see you in a while, _milna_."

I smirked, unfazed. Apparently, Christophe had forgotten a very important fact. "So you're gonna leave me here?"

Another quick kiss. "Yes."

"Hm. See ya later, then. Bring me back some lunch, okay?"

Christophe looked wary. "Shouldn't you be a bit more… distraught?"

I shrugged. "This bed is quite comfy. I think I'll have a nice nap."

One more kiss. "Suit yourself, my dear." He sat up and smiled at me gently. "I love you."

"I know." I replied like the smart ass I am. "I love you too." I added.

Christophe got off the bed and started walking to the door before turning around, one more kiss, and heading out the door.

I waited until his footsteps had faded away, then smirked. Christophe had indeed forgotten a critical piece of information.

I reached into my pocket and closed my fingers around the small object. Brought it out, let myself have a moment of Ha-I-beat-your-ass, then stuck the object into the cuff.

Christophe had forgotten I still had the key.

**So there ya go! Izzy (Can I call you Izzy?) I hope you liked it!**

**Also, how many of you would be interested in reading another multi-chap story I've already started? It's also for SA. Dru gets captured by some crazy Maharaja dude who wants the Order to cancel the treaty, so he holds Dru hostage. It's a lot darker than this one, but tell me if you'd like me to post it!**

**I got some requests for a steamy chapter, so I tried my best. I've really never written a scene like this, so let me know how it turned out!**


	10. Badness Level

**Hey! Bit of a longer wait, sorry! I think this chapter is a bit longer to make up for it.**

**You'll have to forgive me if the quality isn't up to par. It's almost midnight, and 100% of this chapter was written tonight.**

**The quote from this chapter is from the movie 'Lilo and Stitch' It's not my favourite movie, but the quote made me laugh.**

**No one got the Star Wars quote last time, so here it is: "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" (Courtesy of Chris in the chapter, and Leigh/Leah/however you spell her name in the movie)**

**I have very sad news. I do not own Strange Angels. :(**

I couldn't help it as I laughed out loud. "Take that, Chris."

The handcuff fell off my wrist. I rolled myself up and surveyed my room. Pretty much still destroyed from the very-not-genius that was Graves's idea.

Hm. Would it be more fun to sneak up on Christophe, or let him come back and I wasn't here?

Sneaking up, I decided. Couldn't let him think that I hadn't escaped right away.

Actually almost _skipping_, I swung my room door open and stepped out into the corridor. It was, for once, empty. At least this wing wasn't covered with the portraits of _djamphir_ who had done something that was once considered important and nobody cared about anymore.

Portraits creep me out. Don't get me wrong, I love _drawing_ portraits. But there's something about painted ones. They… I just don't like paint. Maybe it's because I'm much better with a pencil than a brush, but I still _don't like them_.

Actually, it's probably because of that 'story,' _The Picture of Dorian Grey._

Yeah. Not a story, I'll tell you that much.

Shuddering, I pushed that particular memory aside. Made myself focus on how great it was going to be to see Christophe's face when he saw me out and about.

I wandered down the hall into the main part of the Schola, wondering where he would be. Then I thought of Graves, and let me tell you, that was like a blow to the stomach.

_I never meant to hurt you, _I whispered in my mind.

I decided that would come first. Graves. My best friend, Goth Boy… if that Peeta guy was the Boy With The Bread, and Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, then Graves was the Boy Who Smoked Cigarettes, Annoyed The Hell Out Of Me, Was Probably The Only Asian I'd Ever Seen With Green Eyes, And Saved My Life.

What did that make me then? The Girl Who Messed Everything Up?

_No. _I told myself with some difficulty. _Remember what Shanks said. You're refusing to lead him on, and that's good. That would hurt him more._

I hoped he hadn't gone for a run. I'd have to sneak out to find him, and then I'd have the whole Tri-State area to search.

No. Better to look for him here first.

Alrighty. With that decided, it was just a matter of, you know, _finding _him.

I decided to head down to the wulfen dorms. If he was here, that's probably where he'd be. Except there was one problem. I had no idea which dorm he was in.

Well, there was only one thing left to do. Find Shanks.

_The caf. _I thought immediately. It was lunch time, and Shanks never missed a meal.

I made my over to the caf, strode through the doors and scanned the faces. All of them were handsome, the _djamphir _in an elegant, Greek god sort of way, and the wulfen in a moonlit-night way.

There was Shanks, sitting with Nat and Dibs. I made my way over to them, picking my way around groups of boys.

"Hey." Was my oh-so-creative opening sentence once I got to them. "Shanks, I need-"

Nat interrupted me. "You and Christophe were getting pretty busy there, huh?" She grinned devilishly. "He let you out of the handcuff?"

Shanks hollered with laughter. "He _handcuffed _you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Shanks, and no Nat. I got out."

Nathalie cocked her head. "How did you…?"

Grinning, I brought the key out of my pocket. "Christophe forgot a critical piece of information."

She laughed, and I turned to Shanks. "I _need_ to talk to Graves. Which dorm?"

Shanks sighed. "You're right, and you know I'm on your side, but he's not in a very good mood right now."

"Shanks, _please._"

"Alright, alright." He conceded. "Just… uh. He might not be very receptive."

"I get it Shanks. Please, just take me to him."

Shanks nodded. "'Kay. C'mon, it's this way."

I bit my lip and followed. _Now is not the time to back out, Dru!_

I walked with Shanks down a few hallways, stupid creepy portraits staring down at us, until we stopped in front of a door labelled 438. "Mine, Graves, and Dibs' room."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and Dru?" He paused. "Make sure he knows that you're not going to leave him behind. I think that's what's scaring him the most." Then, with a final encouraging smile, he walked away.

I knocked nervously. "It's unlocked Dibs." Graves's voice floated out, but it wasn't the same. It was flat. Dull.

"It's me." I corrected, figuring I didn't have to say 'Dru.'

There was silence, then the door swung open. "Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey yourself." I answered. "Can I come in?"

Graves stepped aside. "Sure. It's not overly impressive, but…"

I followed him into the plain-ish room. Five beds, three of them obviously used. Each had curtains that you could pull around them, and I was reminded of a hospital. "We need to talk."

Graves sat down on one of the beds and I plopped myself down beside him. "What is there to- ugh." He sighed. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm always right. Have you learned nothing?"

"I've learned a lot of things about you, Dru."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _I jerked back like he'd slapped me. Immediately he looked guilty. "Shit Dru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

I shrugged and pretended like it hadn't hurt. "It's fine. Look…" I struggled for the right words to say. "This isn't going to change anything between us. I still want to be best friends. If you don't want to…" I took a deep breath as I realized that I really might be looking at a life without Graves. A life without my rock, a life without the Boy Who Smoked Cigarettes, Annoyed The Hell Out Of Me, Was Probably The Only Asian I'd Ever Seen With Green Eyes, And Saved My Life.

I made myself continue. "If you don't want to, that's up to you. Just know that I'm always going to be here for you, and I'm never going to leave you behind. If you want me to go, I will. I'll go to another Schola. I'm getting sick of this one anyways. Bruce will murder me, Hiro will bring me back to life and murder me again, but-"

Graves cut me off and I realized I was ranting. "Wait, what are you talking about? Are you crazy? You're not leaving." Now he was the one getting himself worked up. "And of course I want to be best friends, I'm not going to be an asshole that can't handle your decisions. I want you to be happy. And _honestly,_ what are you talking about, _leaving_? Are you fucked in the head? Of course you're not leaving. Really Dru-"

I laughed. "Okay, bud. Don't worry. If you insist," I sighed melodramatically. "I'll stay."

"Damn straight you will." He confirmed. "But if you ever put me in handcuffs again, I will put _you_ in handcuffs."

"Christophe already beat you to it." I grumbled under my breath.

Graves heard. Thankfully he laughed, even if it was a little forced. "But I see he let you out rather easily."

"Oh no." I grinned at Graves's confused expression as I lifted the key from my pocket again.

Graves smirked. "You see this?" He held his hand about knee height in the air. "This is you." I made an Unimpressed Face. Then, holding his hand considerably higher, he added. "This is your badness level. It's unusually high from someone your size."

I reached over and smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, mister."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now go find your lover-boy." He playfully shoved me off the bed.

I caught myself easily, decided not to push him and try to stay. Counted myself lucky he'd received me this well. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mocked him.

He grinned at me and I grinned back. "See ya."

I steered myself out into the corridor, closing the door behind me. Now to surprise Christophe.

Figuring it had been long enough that I could reasonably expect him to be back at my room, I headed in that direction. I. At least, he'd better be.

I was right. I got to my room and Christophe was sitting elegantly on the bed, facing away from me. Silently, I snuck up behind him and launched myself onto his back like I was a little kid. Hey, might as well. He could handle it.

Christophe muttered something in a foreign language that sounded like a swear before he realized it was me. He laughed and pulled me so I was lying in his lap. Pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, lips soft and still managing to make my skin tingle. "You had me worried, _milna_."

"Ah, you know I can handle myself."

Christophe smiled down lovingly, eyes warm and soft. "I was foolish. I forgot you had the key."

I grinned broadly. "I told you I could kick your ass."

"Once, and only once." He leaned down and kissed my lips, lingering longer and playfully nipping my lip. "Where did you go?" He murmured as he pulled up.

"I talked with Graves." Something in Christophe's expression changed just slightly. "What?"

Slight pause. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on. I know you better than that."

"I'm just not thrilled-"

I cut him off as I realized something. Something that I didn't like. "That's why you handcuffed me." It wasn't a question.

Christophe's expression changed again, looking apologetic. "Dru-"

"You don't want me talking to him. You didn't want us to make up."

"Dru, _kochana_, I-"

I detangled myself from his arms and stood up. "What the hell Christophe? Ugh!" I strode towards the door. "I trust you. I've trusted you for a long time. Eventually, you're going to have to trust me."

I didn't even close the door behind me as I left.

**So, there it is! I really wanted to show that I don't think Christophe is perfect, and I know he can be possesive, but that's part of his character and while it may not be the prettiest side, I can't just leave it out. Thus, end of the chapter!**

**As I said before, every single word of this chapter was written in the past three or four hours. Forgive me if it sucks? (And let me know what I can do to do make it better!)**

**For any interested, I've updated Darkest Hour. Also, how many of you would be interested in another chapter of Eyes? I need suggestions for what to put in future chapters of that, so let me know!**

**Remember: Lilo and Stitch quote!**

**Review?**


	11. His Weakness

**Buon giorno! Come stai?**

**So sorry for the wait! My creative juices for this story just weren't flowing until a few nights ago. That's typically how I write. I might manage a few paragraphs here and there, but until I get in my zone it doesn't work. Then I get in my zone and BAM! I write! A lot, really quickly!**

**I think this chappie is a bit longer than regular to make up for it. Congratualations to last chapters quote winners, the Lilo and Stitch quote was "This is you. This is your badness level. It's unusually high from someone your size."**

**The quote for this chapter is a little bit different. I couldn't find one that really fit in, so I picked a little one from one of my own stories! It's from 'Beautiful Heartbreak,' also a Strange Angels FF.**

**Me: To celebrate Victoria Day, will you give me Strange Angels?**

**Lili's lawyer: Not a chance.**

**Me: But I looooooooooooooove you!**

**Lili's lawyer: Move along miss. Oh look, there's something shiny over there.**

**Me: ! COME HERE MY SHINY! I WILL LOVE YOU!**

Christophe followed me into the corridor. "Dru, _milna-_"

I whirled on my heel. "_What?_"

Christophe actually looked like he was sorry. "Dru, darling, I simply don't want the dog being around you."

"Graves is not a dog!" I cried. "He's a _person_, just like you and me! And at least he doesn't try to keep me away from you!"

"Do you actually think he doesn't?" Christophe ran a hand back through his hair, which was really unlike him. "He does, _kochana. _He _does._"

I crossed my arms. "Like when?"

Chris came close and took my hand. Even if I was mad, I didn't pull back. "Every chance he gets."

I raised an eyebrow. "Give me an example."

Christophe didn't even hesitate. "While you had, ah, _incarcerated _us," He made a face at the memory like it physically pained him. "We were most definitely not warming up to each other. Words were exchanged."

I gave him a wary look. "What sort of words?"

Chris pursed his lips. "One's not worth repeating. The general consensus ended up as the fact that we both do anything to keep the other away from you."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not a basketball. I'm not a possession! I'm a- haven't we already _had _this conversation?" I cried.

He looked apologetic. "It's simply that you're so _important_ to me, _milna_. And yes, I…" He ran a hand through his hair again. Jeez, that's not like him. "I don't want him around you. I don't want _any_ male around you."

_Wait, what?_ "I don't think that's your decision to-"

But it was too late. He'd already gotten himself worked up good, and good luck stopping him then. "They all want you. _Moj boze, _do they want you. I can't blame them, but I _can _and _will_ keep them away from you."

Now I did draw my hand back. "So the only one I'm _allowed _to see is Nathalie?" I demanded. Very slowly. Very dangerously.

Christophe shook his head. "It's not like that, _kochana_. It's-"

"Exactly like that." I interrupted scathingly. "_Dammit_, Christophe! I trust _you!_ Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, _moja ksiezniczko. _It's _them_ I don't trust." He looked at me imploringly. "Please," He stepped forward and gathered me up in his arms, holding me to his chest. "Please, just do this for me."

"What? No!" I tried to writhe out of his arms, but he just held me tighter. "You can't honestly expect that of me!" I cried. "Are you insane?"

"Dru, _milna-_"

Someone cleared their throat. I tried to turn around and look, but my head was buried in Christophe's chest. "Benjamin." I heard Chris acknowledge. "Can we help you?"

Poor Benjamin sounded rather awkward. "The Council's called a meeting."

_Oh, isn't that just peachy? _"Benjamin?" I called, voice muffled.

I could just see him standing straighter, relieved. "Yes Milady?"

I bit back the urge to tell him not to call me that. "Get him off me."

Oh poor Benjamin. He was probably very relieved when I broke free of Christophe's grasp myself and he didn't have to try and take him on. I tried to glare at Christophe, but it's hard to look menacing when you're almost a head and a half shorter than someone. Still, I did my damnedest.

He didn't look very intimidated.

I turned on my heel and stalked away. He caught up with me easily, taking my arm like we were in a Jane Austen novel.

Well, I guess this was the part where Elizabeth was still pissed at Mr. Darcy.

I shook my arm out of his grip, tried not to miss the feeling of his warmth, and sped up as I walked. He didn't try to catch up this time.

I finally made it to the Council chamber, shoved the door open, didn't look to see if Christophe was behind me. I didn't have to. I could feel his eyes on me.

The rest of the Council was standing when I walked in. It was tradition to stand until I was seated, but I was _so_ not in the mood. "Oh, just _sit down._"

They didn't. They were used to my antics.

I plopped myself down onto the highly uncomfortable wooden chair. I'd finally found a semi-decent way to sit in it, and I settled into that position now. Wondered if Christophe would be sitting at the seat that was technically his, two away from Hiro –what was _with _those two, anyways? - Or his more preferred place, standing behind my chair. I couldn't help but wish that he would sit in his chair, but I wanted him close to me too. Ugh, this is stupid!

I shouldn't have even wondered.

He completely by-passed the chair, came and stood behind me like he was one of my bodyguards. _Apparently he's decided he needs to guard me from the dangers of teenage guys._ I thought bitterly.

But… oh. That was kind of sweet, wasn't it? He wasn't doing it in the right way, but the meaning was sweet.

_Dammit Dru, you're mad! _Stay _mad!_

I made myself focus on the faces of the Council, and most definitely _not_ the tantalizing smell of spicy apple pies from behind me, and most definitely _not _the heat I could feel radiating from the stupid absolutely gorgeous _djamphir _behind me, and most definitely _not_ the fact that he'd put his hand on my shoulder and was stroking it gently with his thumb.

No, most definitely _not_.

"Why the sudden meeting?" I decided to break the ice.

Hiro grimaced. "There has been an unpredicted uprising in concerning events."

"Great. That was extraordinarily unhelpful." I turned to Augie. "English please?"

Augie tried out a smile. "Suckers, sweetheart. They're regrouping."

I resisted the urge to groan. "Well damn." What else was I supposed to say?

Christophe, though, had some ideas. "Since when? Where have the attacks been? Are they concentrated in one area? Have any of them been near here?"

Hiro looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but restrained. Bruce was the one who answered. "A few weeks ago. Mainly here in New York, but other Scholas have been struck as well. Houston was only just rebuilding." _That_ struck a chord. The suckers had only burned it down in the first place because I _might_ have been there. "A few near this Schola. Dangerously near." He turned to me and looked apprehensive. "I'm sorry Milady, but we're going to have to ask you to remain within the premises."

I was about to protest when Christophe piped up again. "That's not enough. Extra guards."

_Now _I made sure I was heard. "Excuse me? I can handle myself!"

"I know _kochana_. But I _will not have you hurt._"

There he went with the protectiveness thing again! "I am perfectly able to-"

I was interrupted again, this time by Augie. "Dru-girl. Please. I will make you toast."

That actually got a small laugh out of me. I dropped my head back against the chair and squeezed my eyes shut. Chris stroked my cheek softly, kissed my forehead and whispered, so quietly that I knew I was the only one who heard, "Please, _milna_. _Please._"

I sat up again and looked Augie square in the eye. "It had better be some damn good toast."

_/M/O/N/G/R/E/L/_

The meeting was adjourned pretty quickly after that. I whisked myself out of the room with just a nod at everyone except Christophe.

I should've known he would follow me.

"Dru." And then he was _right in front of me_, looking in my eyes like they held the answer to life.

I stopped dead to avoid crashing into him. Raised an eyebrow and tried to look intimidating. "Can I help you?"

He came closer, took my hand in his. "I'm…" He swallowed, audibly. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Dru."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait… _what?_"

"I'm sorry." He repeated with difficulty.

I tried to recover from my shock. "I… oh. Wasn't expecting that."

A strange expression passed over Christophe's face for a fleeting second, then he pulled me close. This time, I didn't try to pull away. "It's simply that I don't want them around you. I want you _safe_." I was going to say that I could keep myself safe, but he kept going. "I want you by my side, always. I want you with _me,_ always. But I know…" He sighed. "I know I can't expect that of you. I'm sorry for thinking I could."

_Awwwwwwwww._

_What is HAPPENING to me?_

But at that particular moment, I _so_ didn't care. I just wrapped my arms around him and breathed in that _fucking addictive_ apple pie scent. "Thank you." I murmured. "And it's okay."

I mean, he was being way over-protective, yeah. No shit there, Sherlock. But I don't think I'd ever heard Christophe apologize before. This was big.

I could feel the tension leave Christophe as he held me tight. "I love you, _kochana_. I know I have my faults, and I know I can be… ah, more worried about you than I need to be. I'm… sorry."

I just clutched myself to him. "This means we'll be letting go of the whole extra guard thing, right?"

He chuckled. "It will be discussed. _At length._"

I looked up at him with an irritated expression. "No discussions. It's done. No extra guards."

Chris looked me in the eyes. "Then promise me you won't leave the grounds without me."

I gave him a Look. "Chris-"

"I know you won't be happy about it." He conceded. "And again, I apologize. But I will _not _take chances with your safety, _malutka_. That is one thing that will not be negotiated."

Insert annoyed sigh that clearly said I Am NOT Happy About This. "Don't you think that's being just a _bit_ over protective?"

His eyes smoldered as he looked into mine. "I think it's a reasonable request." He half grinned at my expression. "It's this or the guards, darling."

The Look turned into a Not Impressed look. "Christophe come _on,_ be serious."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm not?" Leaned down and kissed me, soft and gentle and still totally exhilarating. Stroked my hair with one hand, rubbed patterns on the small of my back with the other.

Pulled back just slightly, lips still brushing against mine. "Please Dru." He whispered in that ragged, broken tone that drove me crazy. "Please."

_Oh fuck._ Before I could stop myself, I found myself nodding and saying, "Ugh, _fine._" Then, realizing what I'd just said, added, "Damned fucking cheater."

He kissed me again, first my lips then feathering kisses up my nose and across my cheeks. "How did I cheat?" He wanted to know. "And thank you, Dru."

"Oh no." I stopped that train before it could go any farther down the tracks. "You don't need another advantage over me."

Christophe grinned. "Ah yes. You're extremely ticklish."

"Don't even think it." I yawned.

He cocked his head at me. "Someone tired?"

"I hardly slept last night." I informed him smartly. "And meetings always make me tired."

Christophe smiled gently down at me. "Well, we can't have that."

I tensed. "I'm not sure I like where you're going with this."

He chuckled. "Relax." Adjusted his arms so one was across my back, the other behind my knees. Lifted me up so I had no choice but to wind my arms around his neck. "I will not set you down, so there's no need to bother with protests."

I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. Snuggled into him, shut my eyes and smiled slightly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Chris set off down the hall with me in his arms. "I believe you were about to tell me how I cheated."

Cue snort. "Nice try. You've already got one on me; I am _not_ giving you another. Especially when I don't have one on you."

"I'm sure I'll get it out of you."

"I'm sure you won't."

He chuckled. "Don't be so sure, _milna_."

"What makes you so confident?" I shot back.

"Absolutely nothing." He mused. "And yet I'm carrying my everything in my arms."

/_M/O/N/G/R/E/L/_

By the time we reached my room I was almost asleep. I wasn't really conscious of anything until Chris laid me down on the bed. Laid a blanket over me and kissed my cheek.

I felt the mattress shift and knew he he'd lain down beside me. This was confirmed when he put his arm around my waist, pulled me close. Trailed his fingers across my collarbone. The shiver that followed was almost involuntary. "Stop that." I reprimanded. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

He didn't stop.

I rolled onto my stomach and muttered under my breath. Christophe chuckled. It was quickly discovered that I couldn't breathe with my head stuck in the pillow, forcing me into rolling over.

"Dammit Christophe! Don't fucking do that!"

Blue eyes sparkling mischievously, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. Apparently he'd decided it would be just swell to hoist himself over me so a leg and fore-arm were on either side of me, hovering just over my body.

I swatted his chest. "I'm _tired._ Let me _sleep_."

Christophe ignored me, feathering his lips up and down my neck, then across my collarbone. Stopped at the half a heart shaped indent and… oh my lord, he _sucked._ Actually _sucked_, pulling my skin into his mouth and sucking.

Before I could stop myself, my back arched to get even closer. Chris grinned, nipped my skin, and continued.

He paused for just a second. "Still too tired?"

"Definitely not."

He promptly attacked my skin again. One of his fangs grazed my skin just lightly and _fuck_ that sent a jolt of pleasure through me. My whole body tingled like a shock of lightning had hit me. Even my _hair_ felt like it had been electrocuted.

I pushed him away with a groan. "I want to sleep."

Chris sighed, but relented none the less. Rolled so he was lying beside me, adjusted the two of us so my head was resting on his chest. I didn't argue. Just put an arm over him, curled into his side and fell asleep.

My dream was… odd.

It might have been what Gran used to call a _true-seein'_. A glimpse into what might have been the past, what might have been completely false, or something that was a mixture of both.

_The yellow house stood out like a sunflower. There was a figure walking up the steps to the door, gait almost unsure, like they weren't sure they should be there._

_ I realized with a jolt that I recognized the house. It was the one back in North Dakota, the one that I'd seen in the other dream. _

_ Then I realized the figure was Christophe, and boy that was a shock._

_ He reached the door and knocked precisely three times. I guess his style just wasn't to use a doorbell. _

_ The door swung open, revealing a dark haired figure carrying a baby. She erupted into a grin. "_Chris!_"_

_ He smiled too. "I've missed you Elizabeth. You and your Lefevre pride were the only things that kept me sane in that place."_

_Oh Lord, that was my mother._

_ She sighed. "I miss you too. But you know I can't stay there. It's not me."_

_ A strange expression flitted over his face. "Liz, you need to. It's not safe out here, _he's _after you."_

_ Ah, there was the defiantly stubborn look I often saw on my own face. "I'm not an idiot Chris; I know I'm not safe. But I was trained by the best." She nudged his shoulder. "And now I've got Dwight." _

_ "Dwight." Christophe repeated disdainfully. "A stupid name for a stupid human."_

_ Mom's eyes hardened. "I love him, Christophe. He's a good hunter, and he's never been ignorant of our world. His mother has the touch."_

_ Christophe sighed. "I'll let that go for now." He looked down, and it was like he'd just noticed she was carrying a baby. "I thought you had a miscarriage."_

_ Way to be blunt, Christophe._

_ Now the strange expression was on Mom's face. "I did. I'm looking after Mary's baby for the afternoon. My neighbour." _

_ "Of course." Christophe bought it. "I shouldn't have brought it up." Close, but not quite an apology._

_ Mom waved him off. "It's fine. Come in for a while. Have a drink, _relax._ You're my best friend Chris, and I haven't seen you in ages."_

_ He shook his head. "I can't stay. Please, Liz, just come back. If you insist,_ _you can bring… him. Where is your husband?"_

_ "Out." She answered. "Shopping."_

_ "At least you've got him properly trained." He muttered, caught Mom's glare. "He's a human, Liz. You're _svetocha._"_

_ "Believe it or not, I've realized that." Mom retorted. _

_ "Then what will you do when he ages?" Christophe shot right back. "You have to come back at some point. Why not now? Before _he _can get to you?"_

_ Mom shook her head. "We'll figure something out. And I'm _not_ going back, Christophe. I'm sorry, but I can't."_

_ Christophe nodded stiffly. "Alright. But you know the numbers. You haven't forgotten?" Mom shook her head. "Of course you haven't. You know where to find us. When you realize this is idiotic, come back Liz."_

_ Mom sort of glared, sort of huffed. "Whatever you say, Chris."_

_ Christophe's eyes went back down to the sleeping baby. "What's her name?"_

_ "Dru."_

_ He nodded again. "Pretty name. Come back to us soon, Liz."_

_ He walked away._

I woke up clutching something hard and warm against my body. Smiled when I realized what I was holding. "Go' mornin.'"

Chris chuckled. "Need some more sleep?"

I pulled myself closer and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Nothin.'" I responded. Remembered my dream, wondered if it had been real or not.

Sure, it was more than a little weird knowing that the guy who was currently in my bed had been best friends with Mom. But that was just it- they had been _friends_. Nothing more. If I was trying to convince Christophe that Graves and I –along with apparently every other male in the Schola- were just friends, I had to trust that Chris and Mom had been friends.

And I did.

Chris ran a hand through my hair, gently working out the tangles. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded. "Come with me to the caf, 'kay?"

"Isn't there somewhere nicer we could go?"

"We could go off campus." I didn't waste any time bringing that up.

Chris sighed. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

I looked up at him through a few errant locks of hair. "Please?"

He smirked. "You look adorable, but no. Too dangerous. The sun is almost down."

So I was adorable, huh? Let's play on that, shall we?

I pouted. "_Please, _Chris?" Cue Bambi eyes. "_Pleeeeease?" _

He looked uncomfortable. "Dru, _milna_, it's too… _Moj boze_, don't look at me like that!"

I increased the anti on the Bambi eyes. "Don't make me cry." I warned. "I will cry."

Chris groaned. "_Dru-_"

"Here come the tears."

"_Kochana_, please- oh _moj boze. _Dru, darling, it's too danger… _moj boze_ Dru, please stop looking at me like that. No, don't cry! Dear Lord, please stop that!" He ran a hand back through his hair and tried to look away. I did a pathetic little whimper that made him look back. "Dru, _moja ksiezniczko, _I can't let you go out."

I'd never seen him so flustered. He was about to break, I could tell. I added a tiny breathy hiccup and he was done. "Alright, we can _go._"

I broke into a grin and threw my arms around him. "Thank you!"

Christophe groaned. "It's going to be dangerous, I don't want you-"

I looked up at him again and brought the Bambi eyes right back. He melted instantly, but still had to retain some dignity. "We come back at the first sign of danger. There will be no negotiating."

I nodded with wide eyes, then switched to a playful smirk. "I found your weakness."

He kissed my forehead. "_You_ are my weakness, Dru."

**Well there you have it! Christophe is overprotective, Dru is pissed, Christophe is sweet, Dru is happy, Dru is sleepy, Dru is Bambi, Christophe is a puddle at her feet!**

**Had my first experience with an overprotective guy last week. I see why it pisses Dru off so much. It pissed me off too. (Threatening to kill someone if they touch me is freaking CROSSING THE FUCKING LINE.) But Dru and Christophe are so cute together, I had to make them make up!**

**I DOMINATE SLOW PITCH! We're playing it in gym, I go up and before I bat I'm all to my team "I apologize in advance." My teacher pitches the ball, and first try I hit it way into the outfield. Everyone was all O_O JESSIE HIT THAT? Then today I hit a total line drive and even the teacher is like "HOLY!" I can't throw and I can't catch, but apparently I can sure as hell hit and run! (Wait...)**

**Remember, the quote is from 'Beautiful Heartbreak!'**

**And major shout-out to CakeBook! She is being totally amazing, and is in the process of writing shorts about Adesh! (Darkest Hour! :D) One is already posted as chapter seven of 'It's a Strange World.' CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!**

**I'm going away for the long weekend, so I probably won't respond to reviews until Tuesday or maybe Monday. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. Note

**Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers.**

**First off, I am so incredibly sorry about my absence. I'm sure no one wants to hear everything that's happened in my life, so let me just say this: Things came up that I did not see coming.**

**Anyways, I feel terrible. If somebody wants to hit me with a brick, I'll accept it.**

**I guess I should address the progress of my stories. I'll post this same note to all of my currently unfinished SA stories.**

**'Elyse': Finished. I'm actually rather proud of that little oneshot, but I'm thinking of editing it and making it creepier.**

**'Beautiful Heartbreak': Finished. Honestly, I see no way to continue it.**

**'Eyes': As of right now, complete. I've contemplated another chapter, but don't hold your breath. (Because we all know I'm notorious for not updating. Heh... Heh... heh?)**

**'White': Oh, this is exciting! My part of this story is finished. However, if anyone wishes to adopt it, please message me. (I don't bite.) As long as I'm credited for the original chapters, I am more than happy to lend out this little ficlet!**

**'Mongrel': For now, I will be leaving Mongrel unfinished. I will work on it as I have time, but it will unfortunately take a back burner.**

**'Darkest Hour': It may not seem like it, but I fully intend to see this story through. I know where the plot is going, it's getting the words out that's taking me forever. I will do my best to update... sometime. **

**Updates will take me some time. I have three IB classes on top of regular classes, am applying for an international academy, and trying to retain what's left of my sanity. But, *Rasies flag* IT SHALL BE DONE!**

**Is there anyone here in the Sherlock fandom? I have about a page of my first Sherlolly fic written, (oneshot) but I don't know when it might be completed.**

**Also, any Hawkeye fans? I'm writing a (rather lengthy) Clint Barton/Kate Bishop oneshot that I hope to have up sometime soon.**

**I'll try to update my account page at least once a week to tell you guys where I am with my writing progress. Hopefully that will make the words flow.**

**Again, I am incredibly sorry about my absence! I love you all very much, and I promise I have not forgotten about you!**


End file.
